El viaje en el que te hallé, un encuentro de amor
by Susy Marple
Summary: El destino de dos personas esta escrito, aunque huyan de sus designios, pero a veces, sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, terminamos cayendo en lo que ya se nos esta preparado. S/D
1. Prologo

El viaje en el que te hallé…El encuentro de un amor

A veces el destino nos tiene preparado un cambió, que por mas que no queramos aceptar, este hará todo lo posible para que se cumpla, aunque tengamos que pasar por situaciones un tanto dolorosas, un tanto decepcionantes, un tanto de negación. Incluso aunque huyamos para evitarlo, si este está predestinado a ocurrir, pues nada evitará que se cumpla.

Hola a todos los lectores de Fan Fiction, quiero decirles que esta será mi segunda historia larga, aunque no será tan larga como los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan… Que por cierto no pienso abandonar, solo que mientras la musa se pasa de largo con esa historia, decidió dejarme ideas sobre esta nueva.

Espero que se embarquen conmigo en esta nueva aventura, que será un universo alterno y que desde ya les aviso, pueden mandarme teorías sobre cierto personaje.

Y no les digo mas antes que me jale la lengua y eso no nos conviene…

Besos,

Susy!!!

PD: quiero aprovechar dos cosas, en publicitar el fic conjunto que estamos haciendo Patty Ramírez de Chiba y yo en la cuenta de SusyPattyChibaTsukino, "La Mentira" que con mucho gusto estamos escribiendo también para ustedes y lo segundo:

No se olviden que en los foros de Sailor Moon de Fanfiction, esta el tema de Concurso Sailor Moon Fanfics, para que primero nominen a sus fics favoritos (pueden nominar todos los que quieran) y después será las votaciones.


	2. El viaje de los dos

Capitulo 1

El viaje de los dos…

Este era un día maravilloso. Cierta muchacha de cabellos rubios iba corriendo por la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y no era para menos, acababa de enterarse de que su investigación de un área forestal de la selva amazónica, había dado resultado, y con eso practicaría un año en la Selva Peruana y Brasilera. Ella estudiaba ecología y medio ambiente y sus sueños de poder ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas que ese mágico lugar le ofreciera la había puesto eufórica. Tenía apenas 25 años y su tesis era considerada una maravilla exacta para su carrera. No había dejado ningún punto suelto. Viajaría en tres meses y se lo comunicaría a su familia y a amigas.

La noticia cayó como un huracán en su familia. Kenji, su padre, lloraba porque su pequeña se iría un año aun lugar inhóspito. Su madre Ikuko en cambio se tomó las cosas con calma, aunque estaba feliz por su pequeña, como aún le decía. Shingo, que aun no podía creer que su hermana cabeza de odango haya logrado semejante premio, estaba realmente triste. Su hermana mayor se iría y su corazón temía por ella.

Usagi, que así se llama nuestra protagonista, saltaba de un pie. Ni bien contó a su familia de su éxito, habló con sus 4 mejores amigas: Ami Mizuno, una doctora que estaba en su 2do. Año de residencia, Rei Hino, una sacerdotisa que estudiaba lengua antigua, Makoto Kino, estudiante de Pastelería como especialidad que hacía poco se graduó como chef. Y por último Minako Aino, una extrovertida jovencita que estudiaba arte dramático en Londres. Todas ellas se conectaron en una comunicación múltiple y felicitaban a su amiga por tan grande logro. Todas quedaron en reunirse en el templo de Rei para tomarse algunos tragos y que Usagi les contara los pormenores de ese viaje.

-Será emocionante Usagi Chan. Tendrás que mandar muchas fotos -Comentaba una emocionada Minako aventando un cojín.

-Si, esta experiencia no me la va a quitar nadie. Aun tengo nervios, debo ponerme la vacuna contra la fiebre amarilla y otras vacunas que me protejan, pero después de eso no tengo ningún miedo.

-Quien iba a pensar que la llorona de Usagi se iría a la Selva un año. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me vas a ser mucha falta.

-Bueno chicas, un año se pasa volando y aun nos quedan 3 meses para disfrutar su compañía.

-Entonces Usagi Chan, prometo prepararte todos los pasteles y galletas que tanto te gustan, así no las extrañas.

-Gracias Mako Chan.

-Usagi Chan, mas bien mi regalo será darte libros de lectura, desde las ligeras hasta las de investigación, porque supongo que televisión ni radio habrá por esas zonas.

-Así es Ami Chan, creo que Internet si habrá, pero aun no se mucho de lo que hay en ese campamento.

-Bien muchachas, solo nos queda celebrar a lo grande.

-¿Vas a decírselo al pesado ese de Seiya?-Aunque Rei dijese que no, jamás perdonaría a ese hombre.

-No lo haré. -Usagi se le llenaron por un momento sus ojos de lagrimas. -El terminó conmigo hace 3 meses y aunque no lo he logrado olvidar, tampoco estaré detrás de él. Seiya me partió el corazón, y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás.

-Usagi Chan! -Dijeron todas al unísono.

-Para mi esta es una oportunidad que no dejaré de aprovechar. Algo como esto no se repite muchas veces, y menos a mi edad. Aunque no sea cabeza de esta expedición, aportaré mucho, porque quieren que usen mi tesis para comprobar si en verdad vale la pena, así que mal que bien, debo guiarlos a que se cumpla mi teoría.

-Eres grandiosa Usagi Chan. En verdad me gustaría tener tu temple. -Minako no pudo evitar derramar un tanto de lagrimas.

-Y lo tienes Minako Chan, lo tienes, porque sino jamás hubieras dejado tu país y a tus seres queridos para ir a un país distinto, como lo es Inglaterra. Eso también es tener una clase de temple.

-¿Pero y el amor Usagi? -Pregunto Lita con infinita preocupación. -¿Dónde queda el amor?

-Yo saldré sola adelante. Y aunque no me voy a cerrar al amor, porque quiero enamorarme de nuevo y vivir, voy a tomar las cosas con calma.

Todas las amigas pasaron una tarde agradable, haciendo planes para esos meses que les quedaba para estar juntas. Minako se iría antes que Usagi a Londres, así que como era su costumbre, irían de tienda en tienda para que Minako se llevara las maletas reventando de trajes y vestidos (que difícilmente) usaría en Londres.

* * *

En el hospital central, Massachusetts

Mamoru Chiba había sido llamado por su director. Con solo 28 años, Mamoru había acabado la carrera de medicina en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard, y trabajando en el hospital central hace casi 3 años, estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera medica aunque su vida sentimental estaba velada por el dolor y hasta el día de hoy, él no lograba superar esa situación. Pero el destino le daría un giro ese mismo día cuando su jefe en el hospital central lo mando a llamar.

-Buenos días Mamoru. Siéntate por favor. -El hombre lo miraba sonriente- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-Buenos días Dr. Stevenson. Pues deseo café si no es molestia.

-No, como no. Gladys, dos tazas de café por favor.-El Dr. Stevenson pidió por el anexo a su secretaria mientras hojeaba unos documentos- Bien Mamoru, se que te sorprende mi llamada tan temprano, pero necesito hablar contigo por la excelente labor que estas realizando aquí en el hospital.

-No es nada Dr. Stevenson, usted sabe que para mi es mas que un placer poder trabajar aquí en el hospital central. Para mi es importante sentir que soy de utilidad y que puedo pasar mas tiempo salvando vidas.

-Lo se Mamoru, pero… Revisando tus horas laborales, llevas meses así, trabajando mas de 18 horas, incluso hay días que no sales del hospital. Mamoru, tu salud puede resquebrajarse si sigues con ese ritmo de vida.

-Yo estoy bien doctor, estoy en perfectas condiciones…

-No, Mamoru, tu no estás bien. Llevas meses así, y créeme, de este modo no solucionarás nada. La vida sigue…

-Yo le agradezco Doctor. Pero para mi la vida se ha detenido. No se cuando vuelva a andar, pero por el momento no pienso en nada mas que no sea en mi carrera.

El rostro de Mamoru se ensombreció por un momento, y su mirada se volvió lejana y fría, pero el doctor Stevenson supo por donde llevar el tema. Si el joven Doctor Chiba prefería seguir ciertas ordenes por cuestiones de trabajo, pues aunque no quisiera tendría que acatar lo que su superior al mando le pedía.

-Perfecto Mamoru. Y como tu eres de los mejores doctores que tengo, y a la vez un gran investigador, tengo que avisarte que has sido destacado a una nueva cede… si es que así se le puede llamar a tu nuevo trabajo.

-¿Nuevo trabajo? -Mamoru miraba extrañado al doctor Stevenson.-Doctor, ¿acaso debo irme a algún otro estado?

El doctor le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero era necesario y tendría que aceptar sus ordenes.

-La verdad Mamoru es mas que irte a otro estado es irte como representante nuestro y de la universidad a un campamento científico y de investigación en la Selva Amazónica .

Mamoru por un momento quedó es silencio. Su mente procesaba lo que su jefe le estaba informando.

-Solo irán tres médicos, porque como bien sabes, nunca falta que alguien del personal científico e investigador contraiga alguna enfermedad de la zona o algún otro inconveniente. Y como la mayoría de los científicos que irán son de la misma universidad, creemos conveniente que nuestros cuerpo medico también lo sea.

Si a Mamoru le hubieran preguntado si tenía alguna duda, pues el hubiera dicho que si y que le repitieran todo de nuevo. Se quedo estático con la sola mención de Selva Amazónica. ¿Para que iría él a la Selva?

El doctor Stevenson estaba convencido que Mamoru aceptaría aunque con renuencia. Pero se equivocaba por completo.

-Bueno Mamoru, debes tener ya todo listo, pues en tres meses es el viaje.

-Doctor, me va a disculpar. Pero no comprendo nada. ¿Cómo es eso de viajar a la Selva? ¿Cómo que tendré que ir?

-Verás, como sabes, este hospital depende de la universidad de Harvard y muchos de sus estudiantes terminan haciendo su internado aquí, como fue tu caso y como lo es ahora, muchos otros terminan quedándose aquí a laborar.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues que has sido seleccionado Mamoru. Y no tienes mas opción que viajar.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Sabes mejor que nadie que tu contrato aun no termina hasta dentro de 3 años y que al firmar, aceptarías toda orden que se te diera en este hospital. Creo que no necesito explicar mas. Solo dime cual es tu decisión, aceptas el viaje o dices bye bye a tu trabajo aquí y te regresas a Japón.

En realidad mas claro no se lo pudo poner Stevenson, pero es que… No estaba preparado para alejarse. No quería hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a todos sus demonios internos y sus recuerdos, a sus memorias… Pero no quería dejar el trabajo, este fue su hogar y su refugio en todos esos momentos en que no quiso seguir. Y el también sabía que no tenía mas opción.

-Avíseme por un memorándum todo lo referente a ese viaje y haga presente a los de la directiva que estoy a disposición del hospital.

-Muy bien Mamoru. -El doctor no sabía que hacer para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. "Fue cruel de mi parte sacarte el tema del contrato Mamoru, pero aunque no lo creas, me preocupas…"- tendrás en algunos días todo lo referente al viaje, viáticos y comisión mas el sueldo que se te dará. Eso es todo y puedes irte a casa. No quiero verte ni un minuto mas por el hospital. ¿Quedo claro?

-Mas que claro. Nos vemos mañana Doctor Stevenson. Que tenga buenos días.

Así Mamoru se fue con la idea de que Dios parecía quererlo castigar por alguna cosa que seguro el cometió en alguna parte de su vida, o en tal caso, en su vida pasada.


	3. Un adiós,un perdon Un recuerdo me inundó

Capitulo 2

Un adiós y un perdón. Un recuerdo me inundó...

Los tres meses pasaron como cuando se pasa de una hoja a otra. Usagi contaba los días del calendario, marcándolos con una cruz azul los días que ya le quedaban. El día anterior a su viaje, su mamá le preparó una pequeña cena para que sus amigos mas cercanos se despidieran de ella. Las primeras en llegar como siempre fueron tres de sus cuatro mejores amigas, ya que Minako se regreso a Londres quince días antes. No hubo días en que las cinco no estuvieran juntas, en la que no se vieran en alguna casa, en algún café o en el parque. Estaban en invierno, y la única que tendría un cambió total de estación sería Usagi, que iría al sol resplandeciente de la selva. Había averiguado por fin que el campamento se situaría en una zona que tenían monitoreada por satélite, y que estaba implementada para darles comodidad a todos los integrantes de ese grupo investigador.

Sus amigas le llevaron regalos muy apropiados para su viaje, como ropa fresca pero a la vez cómoda, pijamas y Amy los libros que le ofreció. De sus demás amigos, recibió pilas y CDs de música para que se entretuviera y sus padres, es una muestra de cariño, una Laptop. Iba a necesitarla para poder escribir sus investigaciones e informes.

Pero todo llega a su fin, y en el caso de ella, por fin llego el día del viaje. No iba a ser nada relajante. Primero que nada, eran 17 horas de vuelo desde Tokio hasta New York, y después 8 horas de New York a Lima Perú. Pero el viaje no acaba allí. Después el viaje continuaría a una ciudad de la Selva en avión, y de allí un viaje por río amazonas que podía durar 8 horas o mas. Si, se la iba a pasar de viaje en viaje antes de llegar a su destino.

-Bueno familia, chicas, no saben lo mucho que las voy a extrañar. Me van a ser falta.

Su madre se le acercó y la abrazó tiernamente mientras impedía que las lagrimas se salieran.

-Da lo mejor de ti Usagi. Sabes que siempre serás mi orgullo como el de tu padre. Cuídate lo mas que puedas por favor, y no dejes de escribir.

-Lo haré mamá. Te voy a extrañar.

Kenji Tsukino nunca le temió a mostrar sus emociones, eso lo sabían todos los presentes. Por eso se sorprendieron de verlo mas bien controlado, resignado a ver a su hija partir.

-Te va a ir bien pequeña. Lo se. Solo confía en tu fuerza interior.

-Gracias papá. No sabes cuanto te quiero.

-Lo se hija, lo se. Solo procura estar bien. Que nada te pase allá.

Se envolvieron en un beso y un abrazo. Padre e hija sufrían por la separación, pero ambos sabían que esto era lo mejor. No por nada Usagi estudió y se preparo tanto.

Shingo fue el que mas lloró, aunque dijera que era por una basurita en el ojo. Se colgó del cuello de su hermana y le dijo que por favor a su regreso le trajera souvenirs de las ciudades.

Sus tres amigas veían con orgullo como la mas alborotada después de Minako estaba creciendo de forma satisfactoria a nivel profesional. Todas confiaban en que ella haría y daría lo mejor de si, y Usagi… para ella estar lejos de esas chicas sería como no tener un buen libro, una caja de tisúes, un buen vino tinto y una manta para acurrucarse. Todas ellas representaban eso y mas. Sin embargo, y de forma callada, sabía que era mejor no decirse estas cosas ahora. Sino eso mas que una despedida sería un velorio.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar a su sala de espera y estaba sola, una voz conocida la llamó. No, no podía ser él, no él.

-Odango, tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de que hablar Seiya. No hay mas que decirnos.

-Pues yo si. Y no me importa que pierdas el avión, así que solo dame uno minutos por favor.

-¿Qué quieres? -Usagi no quería verlo a la cara… Pero aún su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Necesito que me perdones. -Tomó sus manos y las besó.-Se que no tengo mas explicación de lo que viste, pero… Si bien yo ya no te amo, Odango, te quiero, y no puedo olvidar lo que significaste en mi vida.

Usagi con pesar saco sus manos de las de él. Ella creyó tener por un momento un rayo de esperanza, pero no… Lo mismo de nuevo, que el amor se había acabado. ¿No podía dejar de mencionar aquello?

-Seiya, lo siento, si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorada de Nana pues hubiera comprendido mejor las cosas.-Las lagrimas que Usagi impidió derramar no fueron detenidas- Pero el verte con ella en la cama. Seiya, tu no comprendes, te di mi vida entera estos años, fuiste el primero en todo. Tu debiste ser sincero conmigo.

-Lo se Odango, lo se, pero las cosas no salieron bien. Tenía miedo de romper contigo, pues aun quería creer que podía salvar lo nuestro, pero el problema no era que tanto intentara yo, sino que tanto harías tu.

-Seiya, de nuevo esa excusa. Yo estaba intentando ser algo mejor, lograr en convertirme en una buena ecóloga e investigadora y eso toma su tiempo, su dedicación pero…

-Odango, se que eso era importante y lo es para ti, por eso te felicito y me alegro de que este viaje haya salido, porque es una manera de que concretes lo que tanto esperabas. -Seiya acarició la mejilla de ella con suavidad en un intento de limpiar esas lagrimas.- Pero debes entender que también hay cosas que debes equilibrar en tu vida. Tu ya no lo hacías conmigo. Y yo.. No tengo excusas como te dije, pero creo que una relación es de dos.

-Seiya, yo…

-No lo lamentes ya. Pero si te digo algo Odango, el amor no llama dos veces, al menos no el verdadero. No lo dejes ir cuando lo encuentres y entrégate a él sin pensamientos ni miedos, pero no hagas lo que conmigo. No dejes a tu amor a la deriva.

-Seiya, aun te amo.

-Lo se. Lo se, pero esto no daba mas Usagi, nuestra relación no era ya una relación ni de amigos. Tu le diste mas importancia a tu carrera y luego a tus amigas y no me diste cabida ni siquiera con ellas.

-Lo se. Ahora lo se.

Usagi se volteó, pues durante esos 6 meses ella no lo olvidaba, y lo peor es que le achacaba a el toda la culpa. Y no era así. No lo era.

-Usagi, es la llamada de tu vuelo. Debes entrar. -Seiya la acompaño hasta la puerta misma donde estaba su sala de espera.-¿Puedo darte un abrazo Odango?

-Si Seiya, si…

Se dieron un abrazo largo, muy largo. Usagi no quería que este acabara por nada del mundo. Pero sabía que entre ellos no había nada mas.

-Te voy a extrañar. Sobre todo esa música estridente. -Usagi se rió un poco por su comentario. Seiya también lo hizo.

-Lo se, pero bien que disfrutaste de esa música muchas veces, sobre todo de cierta ocasión en la que estuvimos en el estudio de grabación y…

-Mejor no sigas, me harás sonrojar. -Usagi besó a Seiya en los labios, aunque mas fue una caricia. -Te quiero y deseo que de verdad te vaya bien con ella.

-Gracias y espero que a ti te vaya bien siempre y que encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz.

Usagi volvió a abrazarlo, pero después de esta última despedida, ella ingreso al Gate que la llevaría a nueva York.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massachussets USA. (14 horas después)

Mamoru no esperaba que nadie lo acompañara ni se despidiera de él, pues Motoki estaba en el hospital y Nicolás estaba en una junta medica ese día. Su casa estaba ordenada como para recibirlo a él a su regreso. Motoki se encargaría de dejar entrar a una persona que haría la limpieza una vez al mes, para evitar que las cosas se maltratasen. Esa había sido la casa de sus sueños, tanto él y ella quisieron tener una casa grande con habitaciones y basemant para los niños. Ahora nada de eso era posible. Ya no sería posible. Hecho una ultima hojeada a la casa donde tantas veces pasó alegrías y penas, y solo susurro:

"No te puedo olvidar Tina, no lo puedo hacer."

Después de apagar las luces, Mamoru llegó hasta su auto. Lo dejaría en casa de Motoki, su amigo de la infancia, que estudió junto con él en Harvard y seguía siendo el apoyo mas grande que el tenía. A nadie mas confiaría su vida que a Motoki.

Dejando las llaves en un sobre en el casillero postal, con ayuda del portero pidió un taxi al aeropuerto. Su vuelo a Perú saldría en la noche, y no entendía porque tenía que hacer escala en New York. Ah si! Por el presupuesto del estado, que ahora salía mas barato hacer escala, y porque ahí llegaba el vuelo de una compatriota de él. Con las ganas que tenía de hacer ese viaje… Lo peor de todo es que ni su nombre lo tenía porque no quiso abrir el sobre con los datos de esa investigadora. Solo tenía consigo los boletos aéreos que lo llevarían hasta Lima y nombre del contacto que lo llevarían a él y a esa muchacha a un hotel. En verdad se compadecía mas por ella, el viaje era largo y ella no habría descansado nada. Claro, eso lo suponía porque el había hecho ya viajes a Japón en varías ocasiones y 16 o 18 horas era una tiradita que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Pero era mil veces peor ahora porque ella de frente se embarcaba para Perú

Al llegar al aeropuerto, hizo todo el trámite el mismo, llevó sus maletas a registrarlas y se fue solo a tomarse un café. No esperó para nada, que Motoki gritara su nombre.

-Hey Hermano. Te encontré…

-Motoki ¿te escapaste?

-No, pedí permiso. Tengo que regresar cuando entres al avión.-Motoki palmoteó el hombro de su amigo. -Veo que sigues con el café. Ruego a Dios que no te lo den allá.

-Creo que será totalmente lo contrario. -Mamoru solo sonrió. No podía evitarlo, era adicto al café.

-Veo que lo llevarás contigo. -Digo Motoki señalando el aro de oro que Mamoru llevaba consigo.

-Sigo casado. Mientras siga casado lo usaré.

-Pero ella ya no esta.

-Lo se, me dejó pero eso no significa que sea soltero.

-Perfecto, es lo que tu digas hermano.-Motoki miraba preocupado a su amigo pero prefirió quedarse callado.-¿te despediste de tu madre?

-Si, la llamé anoche. Esta preocupadísima, porque ahora si estaré mas lejos. Pero estará bien. Lo se, le he prometido que cuando acabe toda esta locura antes de regresar a USA me voy donde ella a Japón.

-Me gusta eso. Yo la llamaré y cumpliré mi papel de hijo sustituto. -Andrew puso una mano en el pecho a manera de promesa. Esa era su forma graciosa de dar su palabra.

-¿Cuidarás a todos por mi? -Mamoru le preguntó con cierto temor.

-Sabes que si, pero no se si a tus pacientes les atraiga que yo me convierta en su nuevo medico.-Motoki mostraba ahora temor.-Eres irremplazable, eso lo vengo escuchando meses y me aterra no poder llegar a ser tan necesario como lo eres tu.

-Deberías alegrarte en cierto modo. Tu sabes tener una vida, yo no y por eso me aferré a mis pacientes.-Mamoru miró a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera.- Pero se que lo harás bien. Eres como yo, un verdadero medico.

-Un verdadero medico.-Motoki suspiró intentando creerse esas palabras.- Bien amigo, ya sale tu vuelo y es preferible que seas el primero en entrar.

-Cuídate Motoki. Recuerda que mi casa estará bajo tu supervisión.

-No lo olvido, llevas meses diciéndolo para que Nicolás no se atreva a pedirme la llave y hacer fiestas salvajes.

-Exacto. Dale mis saludos al testarudo ese. Nos estamos viendo.

-Adiós. -Motoki abrazó a su mejor amigo.-Escribe de vez en cuando y procura alejar el café de tu vida. Aprovecha de la naturaleza sabia.

-Lo haré. Pero no te prometo nada con lo del café.

Mamoru tomó su carriola. Aquí empezaba su viaje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a New York, Mamoru se cruzó con muchas personas. Ese era uno de los aeropuertos mas congestionados de USA. Atestado de gente en diversas horas, era uno de los mas importantes. Ahora, mientras avanzaba con su carriola, buscaba la sala de embarque que lo llevaría a Lima Perú. Después de dar muchas vueltas, la encontró. Ahora a buscar un sitio para comprar su café.

Mientras compraba su bagel con pasas, escuchó la llegada del avión que venía del Japón. Una sola aerolínea de Japón llegaba hasta USA, exactamente New York. Pensó en la mujer que estaría bajando del mismo para ahora tomar otro inmediatamente hacía Perú y cada vez le daba mas pena. "Esa muchacha llegará desecha. Será como un día de viaje."

Ya acabando la bebida a la cual era un adicto conocido, se acerco al personal del counter de su gate. Necesitaba estar seguro de si el vuelo llegado de Japón le daría tiempo a la muchacha de alcanzar el vuelo a Perú.

-No se preocupe, aun hay tiempo y tenemos muchos pasajeros que se interconectarán a este vuelo. -Al verlo indeciso, la muchacha solo atinó a mandarlo a su asiento.-Regrese a su asiento aun no es hora de pasar el boleto.

Mamoru creyó conveniente que lo mejor era esperar. A demás, el debía estar bastante molesto, ya que se enteró de que era por esa muchacha que el estaba viajando en ese momento, y no después con los demás. Pero Mamoru nuevamente sintió que su corazón se ablandaba. "Quizá a ella también la hayan obligado a venir, y no es culpa de ella que este molesto por este viaje."

De pronto vio llegar a un grupo de japoneses a la misma sala de espera. Se arrepintió de no haber leído ni el nombre de la joven, y ahora no tenía de otra que esperar a llegar a Lima para ubicarla junto con la persona que los recogería. Y es que para su malísima suerte, los papeles con los datos de ella estaban el la maleta grande.

Unos 45 minutos después, estaba yendo por fin al avión. Buscó su asiento y se quedó quieto en él. Había llevado algo de música en su IPOD y se disponía a encenderlo cuando una muchacha se sentó en el asiento de a lado de él. Al mirarla el alma se le fue al piso. Llevaba ella unos ojos lloroso, rojos e hinchados, y por mas esfuerzo que ella hiciera para evitar llorar, no podía. Pero no fue solo eso que lo llevó al mismo infierno, sino el parecido inminente con ella. Con su Tina. La misma situación en la que él conoció a Tina, era la situación que estaba viendo con la muchacha de su lado. Rubia, ondulada con ciertos rizos, pecas en su graciosa nariz, y esos ojos celestes, azules mar, azul cielo diurno. Era esa situación lo que lo estaba matando.

* * *

Holas a todos mis lectores... la verdad es que se que que no he contestado ningun correo por separado pero lo que pasa esta semana mi mamá me tendrá de un lado para otro y la verdad es que prefiero dejarles con un capitulo nuevo... Se que algunas dudas se aclaran en este, pero el enigma mayor será el de tan tan tan tan!! jojojo, los haré sufrir un rato con ese personaje.

Bien, disfrutenlo y no me agarren a tomatazos si?

Besitos, Susy!!!


	4. De cómo un pañuelo consiguió que te habl

Capitulo 3

De cómo un pañuelo consiguió que te hablara…

Usagi se situó en el asiento mientras sacaba un libro de plantas exóticas y de propiedades curativas. Era preferible eso a que siguiera llorando y que su rostro la delatara con cualquier persona. Empezó a leer, pero no pudo. El nudo en la garganta era muy doloroso. No la dejaba pensar. "¿Por qué Seiya? No debiste ir a verme" Estaba en esos pensamientos mientras el nudo se hacía mas incontenible. No quería sentir ese dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Los recuerdos de sus días y noches con Seiya se hicieron mas vividos y eso solo aumentaba la cólera y las ganas de querer desaparecer. "Pero voy a desaparecer". Y es que esa era la única forma que tenía de llamar a su internamiento a la selva. No tendría contacto con él ni su vida en Tokio.

Pero nuevamente el dolor apareció. Sin mas fuerza, dejó escapara las lagrimas que tenía atiborradas desde que se despidió del hombre que ella amó y que le rompió el corazón, si bien ahora comprendía que la culpa no era solo de él. Ella fue responsable de ese alejamiento con lo cual Seiya buscó refugio en otros brazos. El libro cayó a sus pies y las lagrimas eran ahora imparables. Fue cuando lo vio.

Un hombre no mucho mayor que ella la miraba con una expresión neutra. Quizá lo había molestado con sus sollozos, y por eso la miraba así, con cara de póker. Pero pese a ese inexpresable rostro, el hombre le tendía un pañuelo. Por un momento creyó ver una luz en esa mirada. Pero el solo le dijo:

-Tómelo.

Usagi, con manos temblorosas, aceptó el pañuelo del desconocido, y fue cuando fijó su mirada mas atentamente a su rostro. Su cabello negro azabache, unos ojos azules noche tan envolventes que se sintió morir. Una nariz perfecta, que iba con su rostro. Labios ni gruesos ni delgados. Rostro ovalado, perfecto. Y su voz, su voz era profunda, suave, pero de hombre gallardo. Tenía el tipo de Seiya, pero no era Seiya. Nada que ver. Ambos compartían, si, el cabello negro y el color de ojos, de allí nada mas. Cada uno en lo suyo. Y este, a diferencia de Seiya, era un hombre hecho y derecho, sin aretes en la oreja, ni cola de caballo. Hasta el aroma era a hombre. Pero tenía que pensar. Y actuar. El hombre seguía tendiéndole el pañuelo.

-Gracias. Disculpe la molestia, no fue mi intención molestar su descanso. -Lo digo de manera lenta, suave y con timidez.

-No se preocupe señorita. Solo espero que se sienta mejor.

-Si, seguro cuando llegue a mi destino me sentiré mejor, gracias.

-Si, lo creo. Estos viajes son largos.

-Dígamelo a mi, que he hecho un viaje de 17 horas, es lo que ya tengo de volado.

-Debo suponer que viene de Japón.

-Así es.

-Pues comprendo eso. Viajo siempre. Soy japonés pero vivo en USA y como hijo que soy debo visitar a mi madre. -Tuvo que decir esto, pues el rostro de la chica no comprendía el porque de sus viajes.

-No parece de allá. Mas bien parece europeo.

-Gracias, pues diría lo mismo de usted.

-Jejeje! Soy japonesa aunque no lo parezca. Así como usted.

Usagi le tendió la mano a manera de saludo y Mamoru la aceptó.

-Tsukino Usagi, mucho gusto.

-Chiba Mamoru, un gusto también. -Por un momento Mamoru tuvo que reaccionar ante el saludo tradicional de su país, pues esos años en Norte America, dejó de lado ciertas costumbres de su país natal.

Después de conversar un momento sobre algunas cosas sobre como estaba la situación actual en Tokio, ya que Mamoru no estaba tan bien informado, llega la azafata ofreciendo la cena. Después de eso ya no conversaron mas, pues pusieron una película que Mamoru se enfrascó a ver y Usagi intentó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el piloto anunció que en dos horas llegarían a Lima Perú. Usagi se despabiló con facilidad, la verdad que esa pequeña conversación con Mamoru le había ayudado mucho a conciliar el sueño y ahora se sentía con la energía suficiente de salir a comerse al mundo. "Al demonio todas mis preocupaciones." Vio que Mamoru seguía sin despertar, pero aunque ella jamás fue mi pegada a la letra con respecto a ser formal cuando se conoce a alguien, por algún extraño motivo le daba un no sé el despertarlo. "Mejor espero a que la Aeromoza lo despierte a la hora de ofrecerle el desayuno."

Y efectivamente, cuando a los 30 minutos la aeromoza llegó a sus asientos, con delicadeza lo despertó y le ofreció el desayuno. Usagi no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando este le dijo que solo café y el mas cargado. Ella mas bien siempre estaba en contra de esa bebida, ella prefería los té de hierbas y frutas u otras bebidas. Nunca café.

Serena tomó jugo de naranja y el sándwich que le ofreció la aeromoza. Estaba con hambre porque en el vuelo de Japón hacía USA no había tomado ni comido nada. No se sintió en ese momento con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Mamoru luego muy cortésmente le preguntó si había logrado tener un buen descanso.

-Tsukino san ¿Qué tal su noche, logró descansar?

-Si, gracias. ¿Qué tal usted, Chiba san? ¿Logró ver la película hasta el final?

-Pues si terminé de verla la verdad y no estuvo mala. Dígame algo ¿Este es su primer viaje a Perú?

-Pues si, mi primer viaje incluso fuera del Asia. ¿Y usted?

-Pues a yo si tengo mas suerte, ya he viajado antes por otros países, como a Argentina y Brasil para congresos internacionales, y estuve hace algunos años en Europa. Pero si, esta es mi primera vez en Perú.

-Yo estoy emocionadísima! -Usagi lo dijo con unos cuantos decibeles mas altos, lo que causo la risa del hombre.- La verdad es que esto es algo que vengo persiguiendo hace mucho y por fin se hará realidad.

-¿Conocer las ruinas del Perú? -Digo de forma divertida Mamoru, mientras veía la cara de Usagi, que no se daba cuenta de la burla del joven.

-Yo no lo llamaría ruinas la verdad. Me encantaría mucho decir que si, que voy a conocer el pasado histórico y cultural de ese país, pero el motivo por el que estoy viajando es mas por estudios y trabajo. Pero lo venía buscando y por fin obtengo mi recompensa.

-Yo la verdad estoy viajando por algo similar, pero en mi caso no es algo que me entusiasme. -Mamoru volvió a poner ese rostro inexpresivo que le mostró a Usagi cuando en la noche le dio el pañuelo.

-Pues como estoy en su mismo caso, yo si me emocionaría de la oportunidad que me da la carrera para poder expandir mis conocimientos y experiencias. -Usagi dio un suspiro mientras veía por la ventana las nubes.

-En mi caso debe ser porque yo no esperé jamás esto, ni lo pedí siquiera. Solo hubiera querido seguir con mi vida. Pero trabajo es trabajo y mas si son ordenes superiores.

-Ya veo. Disculpe por lo que le voy a decir, pero debería ver las cosas mas positivas, no solo porque sea una orden signifique que sea una experiencia horrorosa.

-Pues no puedo evitarlo Tsukino san. Pero veré la manera de que este viaje no sea una tortura.

-Entonces rogaré con todas mis fuerzas que su viaje termine siendo algo bueno.

Y diciendo esto, Usagi abrió la pantalla que tenía en el respaldar de adelante y se dispuso a seguir el mapa que mostraba la ruta y se veía el mapa del Perú. Mamoru solo se quedó observándola un rato mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru solo pudo recordar como fue que Tina llegó a su vida. Fue muy parecido que con Usagi. Ambos viajaban de Italia a USA. Y se sentaron en el mismo asiento. Ella desde que llegó no dejó de llorar hasta que él le acercó un pañuelo. Tina lo recibió y le regalo una sonrisa preciosa. Le contó que ella era estudiante de medicina y que iba a USA porque allí haría sus practicas. Mamoru le contó que el también era estudiante de medicina de Harvard y que estaba haciendo sus pasantías en el hospital central de Massachussets. Tina le volvió a sonreír, ya que ella era ahí donde se dirigía. Pero pese al parecido de las situaciones con Tina y Usagi, y que compartían un parecido físico sorprendente, eran muy distintas. Tina fue en ese momento mas conversadora aunque mantenía cierta mesura. Usagi se emocionaba cuando hablaba, y tenía cierta vena de orgullo por lo que estaba logrando aunque su timidez le hacía callarse por momentos. Tina mas bien era modesta, aunque puede ser porque Tina aún era estudiante en ese entonces, pero recordando bien algunas situaciones posteriores antes de que ella lo dejara, ella celebraba siempre su éxito.

Pero Mamoru no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo la presencia de esa muchacha y no porque le desagradara. Ver los gestos de Usagi al hablar, la forma en como movía su cabello, sus manos, era recordar a Tina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevo su mano libre a donde usaba el aro de matrimonio. "Me duele recordarte Tina, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ti sin sentir angustia." Llevó sus ojos la pantalla del frente, mientras recordaba como Tina llenó cada espacio de su vida, de su soledad, y el le regaló la oportunidad de creer en el amor de nuevo. Sus paseos juntos cuando aun eran amigos, los cafés compartidos, las salidas de estudios y de entretenimientos se volvieron parte de su día a día. Tina se volvió su todo. Cuando se volvieron novios, Motoki fue el primero en felicitarlos, pues todos veían desde hacía tiempo que ellos estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Y la primera noche juntos, fue no solo explosiva, mas bien hubo mucho amor, ternura, deseo de conocerse. Mamoru nunca volvió a pasar noches de soledad, Tina se escapaba de su dormitorio que estaba en la sección de las chicas, y lo buscaba en las noches, arriesgándose a que los expulsaran, pero Tina decía que eso era la parte excitante de ese amor, lo mucho que arriesgaban para estar juntos. Mamoru le reprendía constantemente que fuese tan inconsciente, pero ella siempre le decía: "Por estar a tu lado, me quemaría en el infierno." Mamoru solo le achacaba a eso a la sangre italiana que corría por las venas de Tina. Ella decía entonces: "Orgullosa de ser italiana, aunque yo diría que es mas por la sangre latina que corre por mis venas." Pero pese a que él mismo le reprendía, no podía negar que él hubiera hecho lo mismo en algún momento, solo que si de ella dependiera todo, esa relación no hubiera tenido equilibrio en su momento. Pero su relación con Tina fue madurando, fue sosegándose y fue por ese motivo que se dio cuenta que eso no era un amor de momento, era una amor para siempre.

Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente con mas intensidad que los últimos meses. Y todo porque una muchacha igual a su Tina lloró al llegar al avión.

"¿Por qué me dejaste Tina? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? No sabes cuanto te necesito todavía!"

Y es que Mamoru no podía borrarla de su recuerdo. Era tan intenso, que hasta en ese avión sentía la fragancia de ella de una forma tan enloquecedora, tortuosa que esperó verla sentada cerca de donde él se encontraba. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Jamás la hallaría en un avión y menos directo al Perú. Aunque ella siempre decía que su sueño era conocer Latinoamérica. Bueno, Perú esta en Latinoamérica al fin y al cabo. Sudamérica es parte de ese bloque. Fue así que entre la película, recuerdos y pensamientos, se quedó dormido. Eso era lo mejor.

Pero a la mañana sintió que la presencia de Tina estaba observándolo. Y él, por mas que estuviera zafado por la ausencia de su esposa, Sabía que ella no estaba allí. Espero un momento, aunque sentía que seguían observándolo. Se hizo el dormido y para su suerte, nadie le pasó la voz hasta que la azafata le preguntó si quería desayunar algo. Como siempre la bebida negra fue su elección, y comprobó en ese momento que quien lo estuviera observando hace un rato era Usagi, que ahora veía curiosa como el desayunaba su bebida. Para aligerar su propio espíritu y hacer mas ameno lo que quedaba del viaje, se enfrascó en una conversación con la muchacha. Tocaron hasta el tema del viaje, y se sorprendió a si mismo, cuando se percató de que le había dicho su incomodidad de el viaje que estaba realizando. Pero le gustó, si, le gustó la buena suerte que la muchacha le lanzaba. En cierta forma, era desearle suerte si le decía que rogaría para que su viaje terminara en algo bueno.

* * *

Un saludo grande a todos por seguir esta historia algo loca en mi Selva adorada, jeje, de verdad, es una historia loca, pero se que puede resultar algo... Pero si ven que se cae al hoyo, me avisan, no quiero eso...Besos a Isabel, a Martha, a Maritza, a Celina Leiva... Gracias por sus RWs, se los agradezco... Al resto de lectores, les dejé respuesta directa...

Besitos,

Susy!!!


	5. ¿Coincidencias? Compañeros de viaje

Holas a todas mis lectoras!!! Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por hacer que esta historia siga contando con su apoyo. Este fic con su idea loca de la Selva, de verdad será loca. Quizá ustedes puedan sentir que aún no hay acción, pero recuerden, ellos ya se estan conociendo, y por lo menos ya se percataron de que cada uno de ellos es distinto al otro, y sin embargo, eso no les molesta... Esto vendrá mas adelante, cuando su convivencia en la Selva sea diaria y se conozcan aun mas. Como algunos ya se han dado cuenta, yo no suelo tener malos malditos ni malas para poner en un horno a lo Sweeney Todd XD, mas bien tengo historias que ven por la personalidad mas humana. Si debo poner un desgraciado en mi historia es por una razón, como sucedión en juntas por siempre... En fin, solo quiero decirles que no piensen que la historia será la mar de calma, al cotrario, mientras se va fortaleciendo la amistad de Usagi y Mamoru, habrá situaciones en donde se deje bien en claro lo diferentes que son y esto originará fricción, pero siempre con esa extraña atracciñon de que pese a ser distintos no se desagradan. Ahora, la duda mas importante y que es importante para la trama es ¿Qué pasó con Mamoru? ¿Dónde esta Tina? ¿Será ella la culpable de que la relación de estos dos se trunque? en fin, respuestas que serán vistas en poco tiempo.

Bien, hoy voy a saludar de manera masiva, cosa que no me agrada mucho hacer XD, pero estoy con el tiempo limitado esta semana, y debo avanzar lo mas que se pueda tres chapter (uno de cada fic...) el día de hoy...Les mando un beso y un agradecimiento a: Patty mi gemela en FF, Jaemmy, Any, Hehra (antes Pss), a mi Amigocha Isa que siempre me deja sus Rws para difrutar, Luz, Lueni, Anyreth, Juli, Amsz88chiba, Isabel, Cherrie, Maritza, Midmoon85 y a Ana Maria!!!

* * *

Capitulo 4

¿Coincidencias? Compañeros en la Selva...

El avión aterrizó a Lima y un cielo gris recibió a los pasajeros. Si bien no llovía y la ausencia de sol no ayudaba, hacía un bochorno terrible, una densidad que se sentía, impedía incluso que las personas pudiesen respirar. Para Usagi, que estaba atenta y con una gran sonrisa, esperó a que el piloto diera la orden de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. En unos segundos, mientras colocaba su libro en su cartera, se dio cuenta que Mamoru miraba a la ventana con aire pesimista. Usagi, que quería despedirse de él y devolverle el pañuelo, no supo como hablarle.

Mamoru en cambio estaba absorto. En su pensamiento solo rondaba la idea de que ese cielo gris era similar a los cielos londinenses. Sin embargo se acordó de que a Usagi le impresionaba muchas cosas, así que se volteó con cuidado. Vio como ella tenía en su mano el pañuelo que le diese en la noche. Sonrió para si. Quería desearle suerte en su estadía en la ciudad y comentarle sobre el cielo de Londres. Quería, por un extraño motivo, escuchar su voz por última vez. Quizá al hacerlo podría sostenerse aunque sea un poco y creer que tuvo un cachito de su Tina. Así que se aventuró y le hablo:

-Tsukino san, fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes este viaje, solo quería desearle suerte en su estadía y decirle como algo curioso, que el cielo de Lima tiene un parecido extraordinario al cielo londinense. -Usagi volteó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa, esto motivo a Mamoru a continuar.- A demás los españoles se enamoraron del color del cielo de esta ciudad. Según ellos el cielo es color panza de burro. De verdad le deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias Chiba san. Espero poder disfrutar de las maravillas que puedan haber en la capital. De verdad me gustaría hacerlo.

Cuando la aeromoza dio el permiso de que las personas podían salir, Usagi inmediatamente cogió su carriola. Estaba que quería saltar de un pie por la felicidad. Pero antes de salir, volvió a fijar su mirada en el hombre que estaba a su lado, y le dijo:

-Le agradezco mucho la ayuda que me brindó ayer Chiba san. -Mamoru no podía dejar de observar la forma en que ella llevaba consigo el pañuelo.-Creo que si no me hubiera prestado su ayuda, no hubiera podido descansar. Gracias.

Usagi le tendió la mano donde llevaba el pañuelo. Pero un movimiento de manos hizo que ella se diera cuenta del anillo de oro que Mamoru llevaba consigo. Volvió a fijarse en el pañuelo y vio las letras bordadas T&M.

-Chiba san, le devuelvo el pañuelo, muchas gracias.

Mamoru reaccionó con las últimas palabras de Usagi. Esta le estaba tendiendo el pañuelo. Mamoru la volvió a mirar y sintió perderse en los ojos azules de ella. Ojos azules claros.

-Gracias Tsukino san. Y no lo agradezca.

Mamoru tomó el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía. Nuevamente una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de ambos. Pero al darse cuenta de que el resto de pasajeros ya estaban saliendo y no quedaban muchas personas, se pararon cual resortes de sus asientos para tomar sus cosas de las casillas que estaban sobre sus cabezas. Usagi se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque ella creyó que se debía al calor del ambiente, pero eso le pasó cuando lo vio parado a Mamoru. Era alto. Y fornido. Si, era bastante atractivo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando esas cosas se recriminó. Ella no era como Mina que calificaba a todo hombre que se cruzase en su camino.

Mamoru al momento de salir, se dio cuanta de que Usagi llevaba prisa, pues esta corría por la manga como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque él lo atañó al hecho de su emoción de salir de una buena vez del aeropuerto.

"Me gustaría tener el entusiasmo de esa joven. De verdad que voy a necesitar su manera positiva de ver la vida. ¡Suerte Usagi!"

Cuando llegó a recoger sus maletas, vio que ella estaba cerca de la faja, esperando sus maletas. El esperaría, sabía que sus maletas llegarían al ultimo por que llegó temprano al aeropuerto de Massachusetts. Se puso a observar el aeropuerto, hasta ahora no tenía nada de extraordinario en la zona de llegada, pero seguro en alguna de las salas de espera o en los gates, encontraría sitios para tomar café o comer alguna cosa. Pero mas que hambre, necesitaba la bebida oscura. Otra cosa que se dio cuenta fue que había un cartel enorme de un hombre gordito, bueno, si es que se puede considerar gordito a ese hombre. Fácil pasaba por luchador de sumo en Japón. Pero se daba cuenta de que ese hombre salía en muchas gigantografías, algunas con traje de hombre, y otras con un vestido de mujer, pero un vestido extraño. Recordaba que ese tipo de trajes se llamaba tapada y sayas, pero no era así como el las vio en sus libros de historia. En fin, seguro era un personaje icono en Perú. De pronto ya no la vio.

Usagi había salido de manera rápida, porque ella no dejó sus maletas muy temprano en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Se dio cuenta de que antes que salir, tenía que pasar sus maletas por un detector. El hombre que la atendió era bonachón y le ayudó con sus maletas que pesaban y tuvo cuidado cuando ella le indicó que su Laptop estaba en su carriola. Salió feliz porque no le hicieron perder el tiempo declarando cosas ni revisándole las maletas. Fue cuando se encontró con un mar de gente saliendo de migraciones. Personas que esperaban a sus familiares o como en el caso de ella, a personas que llegaban por estudio, trabajo o turismo. Empezó a buscar a alguna persona que tuviera alguna pancarta con su nombre. Avanzó lentamente por la mar de las personas junto con su cochecito con las maletas, cuando por fin vio su nombre. Era un hombre no muy alto, cabello oscuro, piel cobriza y aparentaba ser un hombre de unos 45 años. Usagi se acercó y le habló con el poco español que sabía.

-Buenos días. Yo ser Usagi. Gusto mucho en conocerlo.

El bueno hombre sin querer dio una carcajada. Le pareció gracioso el español de la señorita que tenía delante. Pero al ver las mejillas de color carmín de la chica se disculpó y le habló despacio.

-Disculpe usted Señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla. Solo que su español es gracioso. Mi nombre es Carlos Sánchez -Al ver a la chica mucho mas encendida agregó.-Verá que su estadía aquí le ayudará con el idioma. Regresará a su país como toda una hispana.

Usagi le sonrió. Ella quería practicar el idioma, así que le dijo:

-Mientras mi cerca este, corríjame.

-Entonces empiezo. Buenos días, Yo SOY Usagi, MUCHO GUSTO en conocerle. Y su segunda frase sería mientras este cerca de mi, corríjame. Bueno señorita Usagi, solo nos falta una persona mas y nos vamos directo a su hotel y ahí le indicaré a usted y a la otra persona algunas cosas. Yo soy el encargado de ustedes mientras estén en Lima. Se quedarán unos cuantos días, ya que deben comprar algunas cosas que les servirá allá, y descansarán de tantas horas de vuelo y podrán aprovechar en conocer Lima.

Con estas palabras, los ojos de Usagi brillaron de un modo especial. Estaba mas que encantada. Sentía que los Kamis estaban a su favor porque deseaba poder conocer la capital antes de internarse a la selva. Abrazó al hombre, que se quedó atónito y empezó a decir en voz alta:

-Viva! ¡Conoceré Lima!!!

Fue cuando lo vio, Mamoru salía de migraciones con la mirada perdida. Buscaba algo. Seguro, al igual que ella, buscaba su contacto en el aeropuerto. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había una pancarta con el nombre de Mamoru.

-Sr. Carlos, tome la hoja…

Carlos entendió a lo que se refería. Tomó la pancarta y la mostró, Pero Usagi, al darse cuenta de que Mamoru seguía sin mirar, lo llamó. Inmediatamente Mamoru volteó por donde venía la voz y vio que cerca de Usagi, un hombre llevaba una pancarta con su nombre.

-Buenos días Señor. Soy yo a quien busca, Mamoru Chiba a sus ordenes.

Usagi no podía creerlo. Primero que nada, el iría al mismo viaje que ella, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta y segundo, envidió por un momento el buen español que manejaba aquel hombre.

Carlos le explicó a Mamoru lo mismo que le dijera a Usagi. Así que Mamoru movió su mano por delate del rostro de la chica al percatarse que esta estaba pensativa.

-Por lo que veo, estamos en el mismo barco. -En su voz no había ningún esbozo de molestia ni queja, al contrario, parecía sorprendido.

-Así que nos vamos a la Selva. -Usagi no sabía que mas decirle, pero recordó que él no estaba muy feliz de viajar.-Sabes, ahora veremos que tanto le parece terrible este viaje.

-Pues hasta el momento no me apasiona nada. -Al ver que la chica lo miraba con una ceja levantada, agregó.-Pero veremos que tanto termina gustándome este viaje.

Usagi le dio una sonrisa sincera. No quería ser muy dura con él, y menos cuando no sabía ni a que se dedicaría en ese viaje. Ella no le había dicho ni su profesión ni se lo preguntó a él, solo mantuvieron un dialogo sobre Japón, sobre política, economía y algunas temas sin importancia ahora. Pero tendría tiempo, claro que si!

Mamoru no pudo contenerse y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó donde Carlos y le preguntó con su perfecto español (que ahora Usagi se reprendía por no haberlo practicado y perfeccionarlo) donde podría comprarse un café, porque necesitaba de esa bebida ya, antes de llegar al hotel.

-Pues la idea es que los lleve a tomar desayuno, pero si desea, puedo pasar por un Dunkin Donuts o Starbucks coffee. -Mencionó Carlos amablemente.-Y ahí tomar desayuno.

Mamoru no quería que eso sucediera, intuía que Usagi quisiera desayunar algo mas que un desayuno americano. Ella solo estaba con sus manos en el cochecito para maletas. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, pues el café era su única droga, le respondió:

-No se preocupe, mejor vayamos al hotel y después nos cuenta los planes y explica otras cosas.

Mamoru tomó su coche y caminó hasta la puerta de salida. Carlos no mencionó nada y ayudó a Usagi con el coche. Los llevó hasta una camioneta Toyota Corolla y colocó con presteza las maletas en la capota. Les permitió el pase y sentándose en el volante les pidió que se abrocharan los cinturones. La policía paraba autos por cometer esa falta. Pero para ambos esa orden estuvo de más, en su país era una rutina del día a día, ya que si amas tu vida, el cinturón debes usar.

-Bien, les voy contando. -Empezó Carlos mirándolos por el retrovisor.-se quedarán 4 días en Lima porque los vuelos a la ciudad de Iquitos sale siempre, pero el problema está en que si ustedes viajaran ahora, el transporte que los llevará a su destino no llegará a tiempo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Mamoru. A Usagi le pareció que eso era algo que incomodaba a Mamoru. Pero prefirió callar… Ya después diría algo.

-Pues que la lancha que los llevará al campamento, no sale todos los días.

-¿Lancha?-Mamoru preguntó con una voz de total fastidio, Usagi no pudo dejar de pensar que ese hombre necesitaba emoción en su vida. Le molestó como preguntó lo de la lancha.

-Así es.-Prosiguió Carlos.-Viajarán por río algunas horas, la verdad es que no se cuantas, eso ya lo ve la persona que los recibe allá, ya que no se en que punto se encuentra el campamento. Pero es el transporte. Una vez al mes se viaja a algún pueblo para que se diviertan un momento, y todo eso vía lancha.

-Pues no me convence mucho eso de la lancha.-Mamoru se percató de que Carlos esperaba expectante algo mas.-No es que me de temor, eso para nada, pero es que no me imaginé que fuese así de alejado el lugar como para necesitar una lancha.

-¿Y a usted Usagi le gusta la idea?

-¡Pues mi parecer experiencia mejor buena!

Carlos no se rió por esta oración mal dicha, pero le cayó mucho mejor la actitud de esa joven. El sabía, y claro que lo sabía, que ni la tercera de sus compatriotas vivientes en ciudades, harían un viaje de esa magnitud por un año entero. Le agradó y le levanto el pulgar en señal de felicitaciones. Mamoru esta vez confirmó sus sospechas: Tsukino san era mas loca que una cabra, pero no le desagradaba. No sabía porque, pero no le desagradaba para nada eso de ella.

Llegaron una hora después a un hotel llamado Casa Andina en un distrito llamado Miraflores. Era un hotel pequeño pero acogedor pero no elegante, cosa entendible, ya que solo era un hotel para descansar. Usagi miró embelesada la recepción, donde había en una esquina una mesa con caramelos, galletas de soda y termos. En uno había mate de coca, bebida típica del país, café y agua para servirse mates.

Mamoru se acercó al mismo sitió mientras Carlos se encargaba de dar los datos de ellos. Vio atento como Usagi se servía el mate de coca y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. El gesto, el puchero que puso, indicaba que no le gustó mucho. Pero Mamoru, haciendo gala de entendedor, se situó a su lado y se sirvió el mate.

-Agréguele dos cucharadas de azúcar, así el sabor le agradará.

Usagi solo susurro un gracias perdida en los movimientos del joven. Observó atenta como el se llevaba el baso a los labios y que se sentó en los puff de la salita. Ella hizo exactamente lo que le indicara el minutos atrás. Y la bebida la transporto a un mundo de relajación, de calma, y el sabor… Difícil de explicar. Jamás había tomado algo como eso y le había encantado. Cuando se volteó para sentarse en la sala, se encontró con que Mamoru la miraba divertido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el baso térmico como si de un brindis se tratara.

Pasando algunos minutos, el botones se acercó para indicarles que los llevaría a sus habitaciones, pero que el Tour Conductor quería hablar con ellos. Se refería a Carlos.

-Disculpen ustedes, pero como les avisé, la empresa encargada aquí en Perú del proyecto donde ambos trabajarán, desea que los lleve a algún sitio peruano a desayunar, pero había pensado que los puedo llevar a tomar un desayuno ligero y mas bien en el almuerzo los llevo a comer comida peruana, porque supongo que desearán descansar.

-Yo no molestia tener alguna. Puedo almorzar mas tarde. -Dijo Usagi animada por esto. De verdad había tenido un viaje difícil.

-Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema, solo deseo poder beber café. -Mamoru se mantenía firme con esa bebida.

-Entonces suban a sus habitaciones, descansen un momento que yo los espero para salir.

Ambos fueron por el ascensor. Mamoru y Usagi mantenían la mirada a la ventana translucida mientras observaban el panorama del hotel. Pero Usagi decidió averiguar de una vez a que se dedicaba Mamoru.

-¿Cuál será su función en el campamento?

-Seré el medico que verá a todos los miembros del campamento y apoyaré con algunas investigaciones científicas. Soy doctor. -Mamoru, luego de un silencio agregó.-Viendo que trabajaremos en el mismo sitio cerca de un año, creo que podríamos dejar de lado tanta formalidad.

Usagi estaba anonadada, se notaba que él había vivido mucho tiempo en un país como USA donde las formalidades se dejaban a un lado. Pero en vez de desagradarle la idea, le encantó.

-Bien. Entonces ¿Prefieres que te llame Mamoru San o solo Mamoru? -Preguntó algo traviesa.

-Solo Mamoru. ¿Puedo llamarte?

-Usagi, me gusta mi nombre también. El Tsukino se me hace muy serio para…

-Para un conejo.-Mamoru soltó por vez primera una carcajada fresca y sincera.-Mejor dicho, para un conejo de la luna, aunque ese sea tu apellido.

Usagi estaba colorada. Pero era cierto, llamarla Tsukino era demasiado serio para alguien con quien no creía llevarse mas de 5 años.

-Si, la verdad es que aunque sea contradictorio es muy cierto. Bien, nos vemos en un momento.

-Nos vemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La velada fue muy tranquila. Mamoru se tomó 2 tazas de café y Usagi un te de frutas y tostadas con mermelada de higo. Después Carlos los llevó al mirador de Larcomar para que vean lo que se le conoce como la costa verde. Después de hacer tiempo y llevar a los jóvenes a comprarse algunas cosas para el viaje, como paraguas, botas de goma largas y mandiles blancos de hules (muy necesario en la selva) los llevó al rato a comer pescados y mariscos. (Buena elección si se tiene en cuenta de que ambos son japoneses y que están acostumbrados al pescado crudo) y se notaba que lo habían disfrutado. Carlos notó que entre ellos había menos formalidad, y se sonrió. Nunca entendió del todo como, no solo no solo en el caso de los japoneses, podían llegar hacer muy distantes entre pares.

En fin, esos 5 días pasando volando. Ya Mamoru sabía que Usagi era ecóloga y que por una investigación exhaustiva en su tesis, fue que se ganó la oportunidad de viajar. Supo que ella tenía 25 años, por lo que solo había una diferencia de tres con él, aunque ella aparentara ser mas joven. Se enteró que ella vivía con su familia y que esta era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de sus padres. Por su parte, él le contó que desde los 18 años vive en USA por lo de su beca en medicina en Harvard. Que viajaba seguido a Europa y otros países de Latinoamérica por que la universidad lo mandaba siempre a simposios, cursos y exposiciones. Le contó también que seguía vinculado con la universidad de Harvard, pues el trabajaba en el hospital central de Massachussets, que era dirigida por los directores de las facultades de Medicina y Odontología de su universidad. Que no quería volver a Japón, no por ahora, al menos que sea solo las visitas a su madre, ya que se había acostumbrado a la vida occidental, que por mucho progreso que él viera en Tokio, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a hacer un país mas libre en lo que a paradigmas mentales se refería.

Usagi estaba que se moría de la curiosidad por preguntar lo que para ella era mas que obvio. El aro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, indicaba a las mil maravillas que Mamoru era casado. Pero Usagi no quería ser impertinente. El no le hablaba jamás de su esposa ni mencionaba nada. Pero de que sentía curiosidad, la sentía.

Usagi se había comunicado con su familia y con las chicas. Les contó la travesía que tendría para ir a ese rinconcito de la selva. Sus padres estaban algo alarmados, pero Rei y Minako lo consideraban terriblemente excitante. Solo Ami y Makoto veían cierto reparo en viajar de ese modo, pero cuando Usagi les explicó que ese era el único medio, ya no dijeron nada. Mamoru quedó sorprendido al ver con que soltura Usagi conversaba con sus padres y sus amigas. Nueva sorpresa. Él jamás le hablaba a su madre con tanta libertad, porque su madre era mas bien de la vieja escuela. Por eso no pudo evitar mover la cabeza en señal negativa. El llego a creer que Usagi era mas pegada a esa costumbre que él mismo. Si, realmente esa muchacha sería una interesante, no solo compañera de viaje, sino también y quizás, una amiga.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te parezca algo metiche de mi parte? -Digo después de un rato, cuando ya estaban en el aeropuerto Jorge Chávez para embarcarse a la ciudad de Iquitos.

-Si, no veo porque no, al menos que sea una pregunta indebida. -Respondió Usagi un tanto graciosa.

-Pues creo que no lo es. ¿Tu relación con las personas con las que hablabas, son así, de tantísima confianza?

-¡Claro! Mis padres lo son tanto como mis propias amigas. A las chicas las conozco desde el pre escolar. Creo que nuestra confianza traspasa todo limite.

-Yo tengo dos amigos, aunque uno de ellos, Motoki, es mi amigo desde los 12 años. El vive en USA y estudió lo mismo que yo en Harvard. Pero pese a la cantidad de confianza que nos tenemos, y al cariño, pues siempre me dice que soy un acartonado.

-Pero ser acartonado no tiene nada que ver con no tener cariño a esa persona. -Usagi jalaba con dificultad su maleta, Mamoru al darse cuenta la ayuda, ocasionando en ella un débil gracias.-a demás siempre estás haciendo cosas por los demás, incluso a desconocidos, eso no lo hace alguien que es acartonado.

-Gracias, supongo que debes tener razón. Mi esposa solía decirme que detrás de mi fachada, había alguien que sabía amar.

Con estas palabras, para Usagi quedó mas que confirmado que el era casado. Y lo mas curioso es que lo dijo como para si mismo y no para ella.


	6. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto adaptarte?

Capitulo 5

¿Por qué te cuesta tanto adaptarte? Una discusión esperada. 

El viaje a la ciudad de Iquitos resultó bastante tranquilo, sin muchos líos. El aeropuerto no tenía nada de especial como el de Lima, pero era bastante agradable para ser un aeropuerto alejado de toda ciudad moderna. Desde que llegó, a Usagi le gustó mucho el clima, hacía bastante calor, sopor, pero le agradaba. A decir verdad le gustaba tomarse las cosas con entusiasmo, siempre positiva era la visión que tenía de las cosas por mas malas que estas pudieran parecer. Mientras Carlos ayudaba con las maletas, Mamoru estaba de un humor terrible porque en el aeropuerto no aparecía su maleta con muchos de los instrumentos traídos desde el hospital de Massachusetts, y eran sumamente importantes, ya que sería el material con el que el trabajaría en el hospital del campamento.

-Verás que ya aparecerá pronto. No te alteres. –Usagi le dijo preocupada porque parecía que le daría un síncope de lo irritado que estaba.

-No pierdas el tiempo diciendo esto. Si el instrumental no aparece ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

-Podemos quedarnos unas horas más.

-Siento mucho lo que les voy a decir muchachos, pero dentro un momento debemos partir para llegar a la lancha, y si esa maleta no aparece a tiempo, pues tendrá que quedarse aquí.

-¿Cuánto tardarían en llevarla al campamento? –Mamoru miraba intensamente a Carlos.

-Pues quizá en un mes, ya que son ustedes los últimos en llegar, y pues… En un mes es la primera salida de todos…

-¡Maldición! En un mes puede pasar miles de cosas. No Carlos, yo me quedo, ese instrumental tiene que llegar conmigo a donde sea que vayamos.

Realmente Usagi estaba sorprendida, ya que hasta antes que sucediera todo esto, Mamoru había demostrado ser bastante tranquilo, pero ahora hasta algo de miedo le causaba. No era nada fácil de aplacar. Pero Usagi intentaría, sin imaginarse que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

-Mamoru, por favor, no reacciones así.

-Mira Usagi, tú puede que veas las cosas desde otro punto de vista, es más, y recordando tus palabras, estás en este viaje, viaje que tú buscaste. No es mi caso. Yo no pedí venir aquí, y lo peor es que si ese material no está conmigo, no me sirve de nada estar en el medio de la nada, con un grupo de personas que analizan plantas. ¿Me comprendes?

-¡A la perfección!

Usagi se había sentido molesta, muy herida por esas palabras. Su trabajo no era fácil, no solo estudiaba para proteger al mundo del impacto ambiental y de las consecuencias de los desequilibrios que habían cuando determinados sistemas de la flora y fauna se volvían en peligro de extinción, sino el hecho de investigar plantas que por su contenido y demás elementos, ayudaban a la creación de nuevos medicamentos o tratamientos médicos para las personas; todo era cuestión de investigar, pero no, Mamoru los consideraba un "grupo de personas que estudian plantas".

Usagi se acercó al counter de la línea aérea donde viajaron. Necesitaba urgente que hicieran algo por localizar esa maleta. Les explicó quienes eran y del grupo para el cual ellos trabajaban. Que si no hacían un esfuerzo por encontrar esa maleta, no podría empezar el funcionamiento correcto y eso traería problemas para todos, incluso para la aerolínea. No necesito explayarse más, a los 25 minutos encontraron el maletín en una de las fajas que se iban para Lima.

-Bien Carlos, no hay más inconvenientes por ahora –Usagi andaba mejorando con el español.- llévanos donde tengas que llevarnos.

-Muy bien Usagi, solo acabo con el transporte y nos vamos.

Usagi había decidido que no cruzaría más palabras de las necesarias con Mamoru. El había logrado que estuviera al límite de sus casillas, y antes de explotar, era preferible mantenerse alejada de él, aunque sea un momento. No sería fácil, pero debía intentarlo.

Cuando Usagi empezó a tomar su bolsa y su maleta, Mamoru se acercó lentamente a su lado.

-Gracias por ayudarme con la maleta…

-No lo hice por ti, necesitábamos salir ya, como dijo Carlos.

Y con estas palabras Usagi se fue dejando a Mamoru como un cubito de hielo, pues él no se imaginó esa reacción por parte de ella. Pero creyó que quizá a ella tampoco le estaba haciendo mucha gracia hacer el recorrido. Que equivocado que estaba.

-Usagi, déjame decirte una cosa, pero necesito que por favor aun no digas nada a Mamoru. –Dijo Carlos en un susurro cuando Usagi se le acercó.

-Dime Carlos, no te preocupes, seré una tumba.

-Pues el viaje de ustedes será más largo de lo que creí. Su campamento esta a 20 horas de viaje en rio. Y se, por lo que Mamoru ha ido demostrando, que esto no será de su agrado.

-¡Ni me lo digas! –Usagi ahora observaba algo a Mamoru, que se mantenía a distancia. –Voy a tener que soportar su mal humor sin tener tu compañía. Pero bueno Carlos, esperemos que su humor mejore.

-No es mal chico Usagi, pero debes tener paciencia con él, ahora esta estresado y bastante mortificado con todo lo que pasó con la maleta.

-No es eso, creo que se cree superior. –Pero Usagi vio como Mamoru se había sentado ahora en una silla mientras jugaba con su aro de matrimonio. –Pero tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo dura con él.

-Pero igual Usagi, no vayas a decirle nada, es preferible que hasta que no estén con la persona que los llevará al campamento, se los diga.

-No te preocupes, fíate de mí.

Después de estas palabras, Usagi se fue por consejo de Carlos a sentarse a esperar a que el transporte los llevara al puerto donde tomarían la lancha. No es que la hiciera feliz el tener que hacer un viaje más largo de lo planeado, pero tampoco es que se lo tomara a la tremenda. Ella tenía un buen carácter y le iba a sacar provecho por el bien de su viaje.

Se sentó en la misma hilera en donde se encontraba Mamoru, pero dos sillas los separaban. Usagi hubiera querido tener la cabeza más fría, pero le era imposible mantenerse como un tempano. Ella notó como Mamoru la observaba, nuevamente con cara inexpresiva. Si, se sentía mal porque le contestó mal, pero… ¿Se lo merecía, cierto? Estaba en esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta como Mamoru le extendía una libreta.

-Esto es para ti. –Mamoru le sonreía con suavidad ahora. –Escribe todo lo que puedas de los pormenores del viaje.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad no te hubieses molestado.

-No lo es, yo también compre la mía, y ya que desde hoy empieza el viaje propiamente dicho, es mejor dártelo a ahora.

Luego de un silencio algo incomodo para Usagi, Mamoru se sentó en la silla que estaba desocupada al lado de ella. Luego sacó su celular, pero la llamada por lo que parecía no entraba.

-¿Has tenido señal desde aquí para comunicarte? –preguntó algo nervioso Mamoru.

-Sí, la verdad es que a mí sí me entró la llamada. –Y agregó al ver que Mamoru intentaba de nuevo con el celular.-Pero la señal se iba y venía. Me explicaron que se debe a las tormentas y lluvias.

-Entonces ¿Cómo haré para llamar?

-Pues cuando lleguemos puedes hacerlo, tengo entendido que en el campamento hay una antena que ayuda al funcionamiento de la señal.

-Entonces tendré que esperar. Pero gracias

-¿no llamaste en la capital?

-No, no lo hice. –Usagi le lanzó una mirada como diciendo ahora ya es tarde para lamentarse.

-Bueno, estas bien, así que cuando llames, se darán cuenta que no te pasó nada.

-Así es.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio hasta que Calos los llamó. Una camioneta jeep los esperaba sin tolva. Usagi dio un saltó de alegría. No lo pudo evitar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Yeah!!! Por fin empieza el viaje.

-Pues Usagi, serás ahora un conejo en la selva. ¿Podrás resistir?

-No sé si seré un conejo aquí, pero sé que me comportaré como una liebre. –Usagi se echó a reír al ver la cara de Mamoru con su respuesta.

Mamoru no pudo preguntar, ya que Usagi se fue cual niña pequeña a subirse a esa jeep. El por más molesto que estuviese con su suerte, se sonrió.

Ya entrando al jeep, Carlos les dijo que el viajaría en 3 meses para llevarles a todos cosas que en la provincia no vendían. Les dio su tarjeta con su número de teléfono y móvil mas el correo electrónico. La cosa era decirle y especificar qué cosas les hacía falta, que él pasaba la factura luego de llevarles las cosas.

Usagi seguí mirando el paisaje natural, ya habían salido de la pista para entrar por una trocha, con partes pantanosas, pero igual el lugar era increíble para ella. Pero para Mamoru no, porque muchos zancudos estaban volando en el ambiente, y no es muy halagador tener el zumbido de esos bichos en tus orejas, y menos si te pican.

Por fin, después de dos horas de camino, llegaron a un puerto, el puerto de Iquitos, que era el más importante del Perú y desde ahí se viajaba por rio para contactarse con otros pueblos, como Leticia en Colombia o en Manaos en Brasil. El rio Amazonas en todo su esplendor. Era de color marrón por las lluvias, le explico Carlos, pero que había momentos que se ponía transparente y se podía ver como si fuese un espejo.

Usagi vio la cara de Mamoru. Realmente estaba impresionado. Y como no estarlo si es el río más largo,[ ]el más caudaloso y el que tiene la mayor superficie de su cuenca de nuestro planeta. Su longitud (6.756 km), supera a la del río Nilo en más de cuarenta kilómetros. Eso lo sabía bien Usagi, que lo había estudiado con detenimiento. Le gustaba estar enterada de todo lo que iba a hacer un choque en su vida.

-Mis padres no me creerán cuando sepan que voy a viajar sobre este inmenso rio. Vamos a ir a un campamento cerca de una zona protegida y voy a encontrarme con una flora y fauna jamás soñada.

-Mi madre solo quiere que este bien. Espera que no haga locuras, como si eso fuera posible.

-Yo creo que lo que falta en tu vida es algo de locura. Como me dice una de mis mejores amigas, Minako, ¡Desmelénate!

-¡Cómo si eso fuera fácil!

-Para mí lo es. –Usagi le sonrió mientras veían ahora como en ese puerto, que para ser el más importante, no era tan inmenso.

Ya acomodados todas las cosas, Carlos se despidió de un abrazo con Usagi. Para Carlos, esa joven le había robado el corazón, que ahora hablaba con cierta soltura su español.

-Extrañarte mucho voy a estar Carlos.

-Te extrañaré mucho Usagi, Y tranquila con el viaje. Sé que lo disfrutarás, pero recuerda que no es fácil.

-Lo sé, mas no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es mágico.

-Y lo es Usagi. Pero la vida por más mágica que parezca es dura. Y en la Selva aun más. Creo que tanto tu como Mamoru deberían darse cualidades del otro.

-Ni lo digas. Puede distante y frío ser, pero caerme bien siempre.

-Lo sé, creo que si se mira bien, tu y él se sabrán hacer compañía, solo tenle paciencia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Carlos.

Carlos se despidió de Mamoru deseándole que tomara las cosas más tranquilamente y que se diera el espacio para darse cuenta que incluso en las situaciones desesperadas, hay esperanzas. Mamoru le tendió la mano pero Carlos lo abrazó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru había tenido un día fatal con respecto al viaje. La maleta perdida, había sido recuperada satisfactoriamente por Usagi. El había comprado en Lima unas agendas para anotar los pormenores del viaje, y fue que decidió darle una a Usagi porque a ella se le veía muy animada con todo. No quería arruinarle el viaje, aunque era consciente de que si lo había hecho en algunas oportunidades. Pero no quería herirla, aun la recordaba tan frágil cuando la encontró en el avión llorosa. Por eso es que le regalo esa agenda. No era tan grande, pero algo importante sería.

El viaje en la lancha había comenzado, y él quedó absorto, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo grandioso que era conocer el río Amazonas. Realmente era gigante, cuando estaban manejando para llevarlos al puerto, el camino por el cual nos llevaron bordeaba el río. Nunca había visto nada como eso. Veía a Usagi tomar fotos desde su cámara a todo lo que podía. Yo en cambió tenía la mía en una maleta. Ya la sacaría después.

El viaje en el rio resultó bastante cansado, agotador, por el sol abrasador y el aire caliente que no refrescaba para nada, sentado bajo una especie de sombrilla, Mamoru intentó disfrutar el recorrido lo más que su ánimo se lo permitía. Usagi se sentó a su lado en esta parte del viaje. Llevaba puesta una gorrita blanca para que el sol no le arruinara la piel del rostro. Mamoru no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que esa chica de verdad era única. Gozaba de todo como si nada, y pese a saber que algo la molestaba, seguía con buenos ánimos.

Mamoru deseaba conversar, quiso saber más cosas de Usagi. Quería conocerla por lo mismo que en el campamento debería contar con alguien, al menos en un inicio. Así que el mismo arrancó la conversación sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Usagi ¿Allá en Tokio como es tu vida?

Usagi tardo un momento en contestar, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa pregunta, no al menos de él. Pero respondió:

-Pues estudié en la universidad de Tokio hasta este año, que hice mi especialidad en protección de la flora y de la importancia que esta tiene en los beneficios del hombre en la parte medica. La verdad es que es tranquila, vivo con mis padres, como te conté, y tengo una amigas espectaculares, con las que paso mayormente mis fines de semana.

-¿Y novio? ¿A caso no tienes? –Preguntó curioso el hombre.

-Pues no, no tengo. –Usagi, sin darse cuenta contestó algo dolida.

-¿Y por qué esa respuesta tan triste?

-¿Recuerdas el día del avión, cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro que sí. No creo que lo olvide nunca. –Fue la respuesta algo brusca de Mamoru. Usagi solo sonrió, ella también creía que sería difícil olvidarse de ese día.

-Pues ese día tuve que decir en definitiva adiós a quien fuera mi novio.

-¿Ese mismo día terminaste con él?

-No, llevamos buen tiempo de finalizar todo, pero… Yo dentro de todo mantenía esperanzas que las cosas se arreglaran.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó para que terminaran? ¡Claro! Solo si lo quieres decir.

Usagi no respondió al instante, pues sentía como la garganta le dolía. El nudo del dolor volvió a aparecer, hasta sintió que las lágrimas querían aparecer, pero debía aprender tener control sobre una situación que no tenía arreglo.

-Me engañó con otra. –Usagi volvió a guardar silencio. Pero continuo.-los vi juntos en el departamento de él. Así que mi perspectiva fue terrible con respecto al amor. Solo que aún mantenía la esperanza de volver con él.

-O sea ¿Si hubieras podido, le hubieras dado una oportunidad? –Mamoru esperaba la respuesta de manera expectante.

-Aunque suene increíble, si, se la hubiera dado. Pero él, lamentablemente ama a esa mujer, así que mucho no podía hacer.

-Aunque te duela mis palabras, creo que lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que ya no regresarás con él. Si lo hacías, hubieras cometido un gran error. Se nota que no te valoró lo suficiente y tarde o temprano volvería a engañarte.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Eso no quita que no lo ame. Aun lo hago y mucho, pero creo que algún día encontrare a alguien que me haga feliz, en cierto modo, creo que no podría estar mucho tiempo sola.

-La soledad no es mala, Usagi, nunca lo es.

-Pero tampoco estar con la compañía de alguien.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, yo una vez conocí a alguien que era como tú, que destrozaron su corazón. Pero encontró a alguien que la hizo feliz. De verdad te digo que por ahí debe andar a la persona correcta.

-Gracias. –Usagi solo sonrió y se secó las mejillas húmedas. –Y tu eres casado, ¿verdad? Ese aro te delata.

Mamoru también se dio su tiempo para responder. No le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de Tina, aun lo sentía reciente.

-Claro que sí, soy un hombre casado.

-¿Cómo así aceptaste el viaje?

-El trabajo me puso entre la espada y la pared.

-Si me lo dijiste, pero estas arriesgando mucho dejando a tu esposa sola por tanto tiempo.

Mamoru no pudo responder de manera tan rápida como se esperaba. Nuevamente jugaba con su anillo como si fuera un talismán. El silencio se torno incómodo, pero respondió al rato.

-Ella entiende, Tina siempre comprendió lo que esto significa para mí. Al igual que yo, ella se graduó de doctor.

-Ya veo, sin embargo… Si tú fueras mi esposo, no te dejaría solo. Iría contigo hasta al fin del mundo si estar a tu lado es lo que quiero.

-Ella lo haría si pudiera. Créeme que sí.

Nuevamente un silencio se apoderó en esa embarcación. Usagi pensó que había dicho algo fuera de los cánones permitidos para personas que recién se conocen, así que sin tan solo mirarlo, ella volvió a hablar.

-He aprendido muchas cosas. Y estoy asimilando otras. Yo fui muy culpable de que mi relación con Seiya se deteriora, pues preferí mil veces dedicarme a cumplir mi sueño realidad. La verdad es que ahora lo sé. Cuando encuentre a quien amar, no voy a dejarlo ir. Esta vez no voy a perderlo.

-Buenas palabras. Cuando encuentres a esa persona no lo dejes que se vaya, lucha por ese sentimiento. –Mamoru con mucha delicadeza le habló, pues se percató que ciertas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. –Pero si él te amaba de verdad, hubiera entendido que no solo el amor basta para que las personas se sientan satisfechas.

-Sí, pero yo ya no le dedicaba nada de tiempo, solo me la pasaba estudiando y estudiando, y trabajando.

-Puede que tú por eso descuidaras tu relación, sin embargo esa no es razón suficiente para que hiciera lo que hizo contigo. El engaño no es algo valido.

Usagi se quedó meditando sus palabras. Ella sabía que eso era cierto, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ella también fue responsable de que la relación se acabara. Pero no quería seguir tocando un tema que aún, después de todo, le seguí doliendo. Después de un momento, Usagi se volteó para pesar en muchas cosas, pero el sueño la venció. Pensó en Seiya, pensó en sus amigas y en su familia, pero por alguna extraña razón, Mamoru fue su último pensamiento.

Para Mamoru las cosas estaban resultando dolorosas también, hablar de Tina como si no pasara nada y como si las cosas siguieran su curso no era para nada algo que le hiciera feliz. Tina aun era un tema difícil de cerrar. Puede que pase años, pero para él, el amor estaba vetado. Para Mamoru el amor se había muerto cuando ella se fue. Y no quería volver a sentir nada como eso. No más.

La cosa se puso color de hormigas cuando Mamoru se enteró que el campamento realmente estaba mucho más lejos de lo esperado. Prácticamente un día de viaje. Estaba desconcertado, estaba realmente en el fin del mundo, y solo porque no pudo decirle un NO rotundo al doctor Stevenson. Lo tenía agarrado por los cabellos, y además ese contrato lo podría perjudicar mucho. Un error garrafal, al fin del mundo por no perder su trabajo y miedo a una denuncia. Pero ¿Era realmente miedo a una denuncia? Ya ni lo sabía, ya no se hallaba apto para responder a algo como eso.

Cuando Usagi se despertó, el cielo se veía rojizo, pues ya iba a anochecer, solo que se quedó enmudecida por la belleza de ese atardecer, de las luces anaranjadas que ahí habían. Unas aves de colores verdes brillantes y azules con purpura, cruzaban el cielo en centenares. Fue cuando Usagi escuchó

-Pilcos o Trogones ¿Bellos, verdad?

Mamoru se sentó nuevamente a su lado, y ella movió la cabeza y agregó:

-Gustan mucho de volar al amanecer y al atardecer. Aves que son consideradas de la suerte si es que, al verlas, se posan en una rama mirando al oeste.

-Se nota tu pasión por todo esto.

-Es que me gusta. He dedicado mucho mas de lo que se piensa por esta carrera. Me comía los libros, porque de mi conocimiento es que me darían esa beca.

-Pues hay que agradecer que tu meta fuera una meta. Se nota que has leído libros interesantes.

-Es que muy aparte de brindarme conocimientos para mi carrera, de verdad me apasiona aprender. Solo esto se consigue leyendo, y para finalizarlo, vivirlo.

Mamoru quedo quieto observando como Usagi señalaba ciertas especias de flora que estaban alrededor de unos pororocas, que son islotes de barro que se forman en algunas partes del recorrido del rio. Ahí se pueden apreciar plantas endémicas, y que Usagi relataba maravillosamente para que eran útiles esas plantas.

-Usagi ¿Sabías que para llegar al campamento, faltan como 10 horas más?

Usagi no sabía que decir, pero prefirió acordarse de lo que Carlos le pidió, y con mucho realismo le respondió:

-Pues no, pensé que faltaba menos. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Mamoru sonrió por un momento. Si que Usagi era diferente, extrañamente diferente a otras chicas que el conociera cuando aún vivía en Japón. Para haber vivido en una ciudad como Tokio, con toda la tecnología que la rodeaba, llegar a un lugar tan inhóspito, sin nada más que lo necesario, debía ser una pesadilla, pero para ella, esto más parecía una aventura.

-Me gustaría tomarme las cosas de otro modo, -Mencionó Mamoru sacando de su ensimismamiento a Usagi que lo observaba en silencio. -Que de haber sabido que el viaje sería tan fatal, hubiese preferido mil veces no hacerlo. No venir nunca.

-Deberías entonces tomar la situación con calma. Esta será una experiencia de la cual aprenderás mucho si sabes sacarle partido.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza. No, el no estaba para eso, el había estudiado para servir a las personas desde otra perspectiva, no para internarse en medio de la nada, en medio del calor infernal, en medio de zancudos que solo lo estaban usando como medio de alimentación. No. El no estaba para esta clase de menesteres. El necesitaba estar en otro sitio, o hay, en medio de un rio gigante, surcando sus aguas por medio de una lancha.

-La verdad Usagi, es que no creo que en medio de todo lo que veo, pueda aprender algo que me sirva. Yo soy un Doctor, no un explorador.

-¿Cómo es posible que pienses que no aprenderás nada aquí? –El enfado se apoderó de Usagi. No podía controlarlo. -¿Qué no tienes nada que aprender? Mamoru, ni tú mismo te crees eso. Todo el mundo aprende siempre algo de las situaciones nuevas.

-Tal vez tengas razón Usagi, de todo se aprende pero… este estilo de aprendizaje no es lo mío. Yo estoy acostumbrado a...

Pero Usagi no lo dejó continuar. Y le respondería unas cuantas verdades.

-Sí, estas acostumbrado a sentarte en tu escritorio, evaluar a tus pacientes, recetar medicamentos y nada más.-Mamoru estaba en silencio, solo la miraba. -No ves mas allá de tus narices ¿sabes una cosa importante, Mamoru? ser doctor implica mucho más que atender pacientes y recetar medicamentos. Eres de las personas que prefieren vivir entre lo conocido antes que arriesgarse y conocer cosas nuevas. ¡Qué tristeza me das!

Mamoru se quedó por unos segundos en estado de shock, pero reaccionó con rapidez, nadie tenía derecho a decirle eso.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no es huir lo que haces al venir aquí?

-Yo no huyo de nada. Al contrario, doy la cara a lo que se me presenta, y no me quejó de lo mal que me pueda estar yendo la vida. No ando pensando que mi vida es patética solo porque no me encuentro en una zona "segura".

-Pues yo no tengo una vida patética.

-No, claro que no la tienes, TU ERES QUIEN LA CONVIERTE EN PATETICA!

Pero esto se había ido de las manos de Mamoru, que viendo como ella estaba dispuesta a sentarse en el lado opuesto de la lancha, la tomó del brazo con fuerza. No entendía porque, solo quería tenerla cerca.

-Espero de verdad que este viaje saqué lo peor de ti, Usagi. Así mostraras quien es la verdadera Usagi.

-Este viaje no sacará lo peor de mí. –Usagi en un rápido movimiento, se soltó.-quien sacará lo peor de mi eres tú.

Y con esas simples palabras, ambos, sin saberlo, se declararon una guerra que duraría algún tiempo en terminar.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que son leales conmigo al seguir leyendo mis locuras y demás escritos. Este último mes me he visto sin nada de tiempo desde que empezé el trabajo y ahora mas llevando unos cursos sobre café, que me tienen algo mas que atareada. No he podido avanzar mis fics, aunque me apena decirlo. Y como ustedes saben, junto con Patty, tengo el fic la mentira. En ese por respeto a ustedes y a la misma Patty, no pienso atrasarme... Pero les pido desde ya sus mas sinceras disculpas para conmigo por si me atrasara mas de la cuenta. Hago todo lo posible para poder traerles un capitulo. Espero que este sea de su agrado, por que lo que se viene, es una mirada de lo que ocurrirá en unos cuantos meses.

Les deseo a todos un maravilloso año nuevo, que la fiesta este a la orden del día, y que si no es así, no importa, hagan sus kabalas, y si tienen escaleras, que a las 00:00 las agarre en medio de las mismas con una copa de Champagne.... Las quiero mucho y nos vemos el otro año!!!


	7. Unas epístolas muy singulares

Hola a todas mis lindas e incondicionales lectoras. Siendo las 3 de la mañana aqui en Perú, y recien habiendo llegado a mi casa algo de las 00:00, pues les subo un nuevo capitulo del viaje. Este capitulo consta de dos partes y el siguiente capitulo lo continúo para el placer de ustedes y mío. Bueno, empieza mi racha de saludos. Aun tengo la mano lastimada y del color de la pasa, por eso no podré responder uno a uno, aunque si mencionarlas, para mi es importante eso. Pues bien, besos y agradecimientos gigantes a Patty, a Cherrie, a Marta, a Any, a Isabel, a Anyreth, a Juli, a Jaemmy, a Midmoon, a Caltroga, a Maritza y a Lerine, y a todos los que quedaron en el tintero o teclado en este caso, no se ofendan, es que no los encontre en los RWs del capitulo anterior...

* * *

Capitulo 6

Unas epístolas muy singulares...

Han pasado tres meses desde que Usagi y Mamoru llegaron a la Selva Peruana. Estos tres meses fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos, que de una u otra forma debían adaptarse a este nuevo estilo de vida nada conocida para ellos. Aunque por lo que se ha visto hasta ahora, ya sabemos quién tomó mejor las cosas e intentó darle una mirada distinta a los cambios.

Vamos a echarle una mirada a las cartas que ambos personajes escribieron en este lapso de tiempo. No es que sea chismosa, pero es la única manera de poder comprender ciertas situaciones que se verán pronto. ¿Qué cómo tengo acceso a esas cartas? Pues esa es una respuesta que no se puede responder así de fácil. ¿A qué no he llevado hasta ahora bien esta crónica? Pues solo por eso, porque les he traído todos los acontecimientos, es que deben confiar en mí, su narradora.

Ambos, de personalidades muy opuestas, demostraran muchas cosas en sus cartas, demostrarán mucho más de lo que se ha visto de ellos, y, sobre todo, se remarcará las diferencias entre ambos, como a la vez, descubriremos ciertas curiosidades tan particulares y singulares como lo son los dueños de estas misivas.

La guerra de estos dos se dio por todo lo alto, incluso, fue una sorpresa su llegada para todos los del campamento, ya que bajaban de la lancha dándose gritos y discutiendo en japonés. Solo se callaron cuando todos los presentes dieron signos de vida... Pero aunque en ese momento hubo una tregua, no cesaron las pullas y ciertas palabras sarcásticas. Sin embargo… cambios llegaron pasados los tres meses. Pero antes de empezar el relato a partir del tercer mes, leamos estas epístolas.

_Miércoles 10 de Marzo de 19_ __

_Hola familia: _

_Si, sé que me he demorado en escribir, pero es que en este lado de la Selva, pues solo una vez al mes nos vienen a recoger encargos, como las cartas. Así que no piensen que una anaconda gigante me comió viva, o que una serpiente endémica clavó sus colmillos con su dulce veneno en mi cuellito, o que las pirañas salvajes del rio amazona sintieron mi aroma y me comieron por pedacitos… (Pobre papi, supongo que su cine mental debe estarle jugando una mala pasada, jijji) pero no, nada que ver, viva y coleando, me siento Jane en la Selva sin mi tarzán personal. Pero no te preocupes mami, lo importante radica en cómo me desenvuelva en este trabajo y no que use todo el día faldas cortas (cosa que no se puede por los zancudos, mantas blancas, arañas, hormigas negras, rubias y rojas, sin otros bichos que no son de su interés)_

_Cómo le dije a mi mami el día que hable con ella llegando a la ciudad de Iquitos, pues todo bien, exceptuando por mi compañero de trabajo, que no encontró al momento la maleta con artefactos para instalar en el hospital de nuestro campamento (El es doctor y su nombre es Chiba Mamoru) sin embargo no se dejen llevar por el nombre, no es protector de nada y detesta el sitio de donde nos encontramos. Creo que si por él fuera, incendia la selva para destruir los pucuyos, (que son las plantas que debemos investigar) y obligarnos a acabar el estudio._

_Pero basta de hablar de ese troglodita, que para ser japonés viviendo desde joven en USA, es bastante cerrado de mente y me desconcierta en medida que quiera tener la mente tan cerrada. Pero en fin, Mamoru no es importante. _

_Aquí en el campamento trabajo de la mano de la Dra. Zimmerman, una peruana-alemana que es excelente en su área laboral. Ella defiende mucho su nacionalidad Peruana, y aunque su carrera la estudió en Alemania, decidió regresar a su país para aquí poder trabajar. Es Científica y trabaja con el ADN de las plantas y animales para poder llegar a saber cuánto es su compatibilidad con los humanos. Es súper inteligente y aprendo mucho con ella y es una mujer muy hermosa. Tiene 53 años y tiene unos ojos color verdes impresionantes. Luego de ella, viene el equipo.  
_

_Thomas Seagal. Al igual que yo, es ecólogo y estudio ciencias ambientales en Harvard, al igual que Mamoru, solo que ello no se conocían apenas hasta el día de nuestra llegada. Tiene 27 años, es castaño con unos impresionantes ojos azules, y una inteligencia impresionante y es de San Antonio, Texas. Esta aquí en la Selva por una especialidad. No se lleva bien con Mamoru. _

_Margarita La mar. Peruana de 28 años, castaña, con su cabello lacio, estudió ecología en la universidad de ciencias aplicadas y su especialidad es Flora y Fauna de la Selva amazónica. Es súper linda y tiene un carácter muy agradable. Dice que le da curiosidad por conocer a Mamoru. _

_Y bueno, ese es el grupo que vive en el campamento y que trabajan en mi área. Pero esta el grupo autóctono, personas que son aledañas a las zonas protegidas. No hablan mal el español, ya que su lengua materna es un dialecto de la zona. Pero es importante contar con ellos, ya que como guías naturales que son del lugar, pues su ayuda es sumamente importante._

_Todos ustedes enloquecerían de emoción si vieran lo que mis ojos ven, familia, Incluso tu Shingo, dirías que el paraíso se hizo primero aquí. No sabes con que entusiasmo me levanto día a día, con qué emoción saltó de mi cama para comenzar todo lo que debo hacer. Aquí se amanece a las 5:00 AM, con lluvia o sin lluvia, pero el sol sale iluminando todo a su paso (aunque cuando estas internada en la selva misma, a veces el sol no pasa, porque hay árboles tan frondosos, tupidos, que se juntan e impiden en ciertas partes el paso del sol) y la habitación que comparto con la Dra. Zimmerman y con Margarita nos despabila temprano. _

_El campamento se encuentra a 15 minutos caminando cerca de un brazo del rio amazonas, donde tiene una pequeña catarata, y hay unos árboles inmensos es como estar en un pequeño oasis, solo que los oasis están en los desiertos, esto es más un claro en la Selva. Voy todos los días en la noche a respirar y a relajarme del día que haya podido tener. Al principio iba sola, pero ahora Mamoru va con su taza de café. Cuando el llega, yo me retiro a los minutos, así evito cruzar palabras con él a esa hora. (Después de tener como desayuno una discusión con él casi siempre, pues por lo menos evito irme a la cama con coraje) Y bueno, ese es mi escape. _

_Eso sí, el campamento es de madera, rústico, lo mas ecológico posible, para evitar desequilibrios en el medio ambiente. En realidad hay como 6 habitaciones, pero no se usan todas, solo tres. Las otras habitaciones están cerradas porque se usan cuando vengan más personas por distintos motivos de la investigación. Luego, aun lado, tenemos la cocina y el comedor (también de madera), la mesa es larga, bastante larga, con banquitas. Tenemos en el mismo comedor una mesita con cafeteras, termos de agua, mates y azúcar, para sí tomar durante el día si así se desea. Y botellones de agua que nos traen para no tener que tomar agua de río. En la cocina, se trabaja con gas, casi todo es con gas, hasta el agua del baño (La electricidad se utiliza poco) y nos dan de comer casi siempre platos de la zona, a base de pescado de rio, hierbas, yucas, papa especial selvática. Lo mismo el camote o batata, que es lo que más abunda. También nos dan espárragos, palmitos, que se tienen que sacar de unos árboles gordos y cuesta enormemente el poder cortar la corteza de la madera, pero es lo más rico que he comido. Eso sí, la fruta está ahí para ser comida, así que en este caso, yo, el conejo de la luna, se ha vuelto un verdadero conejo, come casi siempre todo verde y frutas. El plátano o la banana es lo que como a cada rato por el potasio y así evitar problemas con la rodilla. Cerca de este campamento, tenemos 4 baños rústicos, no es un silo, como se pensó en un inicio, cosa que me emociona de sobremanera, porque eso si me hubiera fastidiado un poco. Y en el mismo hospital, donde Mamoru trabaja, tenemos que entrar a usar el instrumental, como los poderosos microscopios última generación. Usamos las laptop, que dicho sea el paso, la mía se encuentra en el mismo salón, que está al lado del consultorio. Quiera o no, me lo encuentro siempre, y debo soportar su humor ácido hacía nuestro trabajo. Muy cerca de ahí esta nuestra pequeña antena, para poder captar el internet y tener señal (cuando no haya tormentas) con las radios o móviles. _

_Bueno, que mas puedo contarles familia… Pues a los días de llegar al campamento, ya salía al monte o a la Selva, y el lugar donde crecen los Pucuyos es una cosa enorme. Como crecen en estado salvaje, no se puede controlar muy bien la cantidad en la que crecen o mueren, y pues, para eso estoy aquí, debo estudiar cual es la mejor manera de que estas plantas se reproduzcan, para eso debo estudiarlas, y dependiendo de características, es dable que crezcan en otros lugares y si el resultado es que solo puede crecer en la zona de origen, estudiar en donde se puede "sembrar" la planta y dependiendo de eso, ordenarla y ver hasta cuantas cosechar y en qué tiempo es esto posible. Pero me encanta, de verdad es un sueño. _

_Bueno familia, debo dejar de escribir, como una vez al mes vienen a llevarse encargos y esas cosas, pues mandare mi correo, así sabrán de mí aunque sea por mi propia mano y no piensan que me ha comido un animal extraño. _

_Voy a escribirles a las chicas ahora, es su turno._

_Miles de besos, _

_Usagi!!!_

Bueno, esta fue la primera carta que Usagi manda a su familia, que por cierto fue recibida con mucha alegría por parte de los padres y el hermano de Usagi. Pero la primera carta que Usagi mandara a sus amigas, fue una alegre sorpresa para ellas. He aquí la carta:

_Miércoles 10 de Marzo de 19_ __

_Queridas Minako, Rei, Mako y Ami: _

_Sé que me van a gritar por haber estado un mes sin contacto desde que llegue, pero el campamento donde estoy no siempre hay señal, y yo no estoy siempre metida en el campamento, sino en el monte, que es donde no me sirve de nada llevar un móvil. No saben cuánto extraño su compañía, chicas, por algo somos amigas durante casi toda una vida. _

_¿Por dónde empezar? Pues que este viaje sigue pareciéndome lo mejor de mi vida, algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré. Hice bien en venir, necesitaba estar con contacto conmigo misma, y este lugar es el mejor. Creo que Minako Chan se sentiría maravillada si le hacen una sesión fotográfica aquí, con todos los paisajes naturales y a mi entender, mágicos, que la selva esconde. Rei Chan, por ejemplo, podría estudiar dialectos y lenguas autóctonas, y haría de su ya extensa currícula, un verdadero tesoro. Mako Chan… Pues Mako Chan, no solo podría aprender de la selva y sus comidas, que de verdad son una cosa maravillosa, sino de todo el Perú. Leyendo antes revistas gastronómicas, este país es una maravilla, por la cantidad de variedad de productos que este país ofrece. Un ejemplo y esto es lo interesante para todas: El Perú tiene 3 regiones, costa, Sierra y Selva. Ahora, solo imagínense que los platos gastronómicos varían en estas regiones. Pero ahora… El país a su vez, divídanlo en Norte, centro y sur. Pues en la costa peruana, la comida en el Norte es sabrosa, mas aderezada, aunque en la misma playa se come mucho pescados y mariscos. En el centro de la costa, que una parte abarca la capital, la comida es diferente, y en el sur, lo mismo, otro tipo de comida, que está basado en comidas más ligeras… Y eso a la vez pasa con la Sierra y Selva. Pero, jajaja, en cada departamento de este país, los platos típicos varían también aunque estén en la misma región. La verdad no se sorprendan cuando regrese, pienso darme atracones de comida antes de regresarme. Y Ami Chan, Ami Chan encontraría atractivo los lugares para hacer turismo, sobre todo el histórico. Aún no conozco mucho de aquí, pero de por si me impresionó lo que en Lima había. Sus iglesias de la época virreinal, museos, el palacio de gobierno y la santa inquisición (Minako Chan, después de haber conocido esto, créeme, las historias de terror no son nada) sin contar las playas que tienen y que se le conoce como el circuito de playas "la costa verde" y es que por los cerritos hay plantas y arbolitos, incluso hay una zona donde hay carneritos y ovejitas que pasean cerca a la playa, y el mirador en la zona de Larcomar donde se puede observar el callao que el primer puerto marítimo (aunque en el mirador no se observa concretamente el muelle) y la zona llamada Chorrillos donde se encuentra un restaurante que se llama el salto del fraile y que un hombre vestido de monje, se tira entre los peñascos. Realmente todo un espectáculo, así que supongo que cuando vaya a conocer Machu Picchu en Cusco, lloraré hasta perder la voz por la impresión si ya de por sí me ha impresionado la capital._

_Tengo que decirles que de verdad la Selva, pese a sus limitaciones tecnológicas, pues como saben, se debe proteger de todo golpe dado por el hombre, ya que esto podría traer un desequilibrio en el sistema, es todo lo que siempre me imagine. Trabajar aquí, día a día con las personas que son de los grupos aborígenes de la Selva y que viven como sus antepasados, es algo que impresiona mucho. Estoy practicando mucho mi español, pues todos los del campamentos somos de países diferentes, pero, por ejemplo, las personas de los grupos aborígenes hablan poco español, siendo su idioma oficial, así que Inglés no hablar. Y bueno, por regla, nos hemos obligado a que todos hablemos en español, ya que la doctora Zimmerman, por muy buen inglés, alemán e italiano que ella maneje, es peruana y la cabeza de este grupo. Ami Chan si sabe muy bien quien es ella, pero les voy a decir quien es mi equipo de trabajo. Así se hacen una idea de quienes son las personas con quien me veo en mí día a día. _

_La Dra. Zimmerman, una peruana-alemana que es excelente en su área laboral. Ella defiende mucho su nacionalidad Peruana (su padre es hijo de Alemanes y ella nació aquí y su madre es Peruana), y aunque su carrera la estudió en Alemania, decidió regresar a su país para poder trabajar. Es Científica y trabaja con el ADN de las plantas y animales para poder llegar a saber cuánto es su compatibilidad con los humanos. Es súper inteligente y aprendo mucho con ella y es una mujer muy hermosa. Tiene 53 años y tiene unos ojos color verdes impresionantes. Luego de ella, viene el equipo que estamos bajo su mando. Es realmente una mujer interesante, y su voz… dos veces ha cantado en quechua, algunos poemas de una obra llamada "Ollantay".  
_

_Thomas Seagal. Al igual que yo, es ecólogo y estudio ciencias ambientales en Harvard, al igual que Mamoru (ya les contaré quien es Mamoru) solo que ellos no se conocían apenas hasta el día de nuestra llegada. Tiene 27 años, es castaño con unos impresionantes ojos azules, y una inteligencia impresionante y es de San Antonio, Texas. Esta aquí en la Selva por una especialidad. _

_Margarita La mar. Peruana de 28 años, castaña, con su cabello lacio amarrado siempre en un moño (Y que yo he copiado, porque por el calor no soporto llevarlo suelto) estudió ecología en la universidad de ciencias aplicadas y su especialidad es Flora y Fauna de la Selva amazónica. Es súper linda y tiene un carácter muy agradable y tiene como yo, 25 años. Con ella trabajo mano a mano en todo, desde las excursiones hasta las investigaciones en laboratorio, y su novio la visitará en 4 meses para darse un descanso y la llevará al Manu. _

_Bien, tengo que desahogarme, porque si no lo hago, tengan por seguro que mañana puedo ser arrestada por intento de asesinato. El culpable de esos sentimientos asesinos: Chiba Mamoru antes mencionado. Ami Chan puede que tenga en común la carrera, pero no se llevaría bien con él, quizá Rei Chan, pero… Incluso Rei Chan es soportable cuando me saca de mis casillas. Minako Chan y Mako Chan seguro me darán la razón. Mamoru es el muchacho con el que viaje de USA a Perú y me hice todo el recorrido. Si, en un inicio era agradable y buena persona (lo que pasa es que debo contarles que Seiya fue al aeropuerto a despedirme y pues… Terminé hecha un mar de lágrimas por todo lo que escuché) y me ofreció su pañuelo. Debo decir que es muy guapo, con unos ojos azules que me dejan en stand by. Su cabello negro azabache es precioso. En realidad es muy guapo y eso no significa que porque sea atractivo, deba de soportarlo. Desde que hemos llegado todo es pelea. Las pocas veces que hemos podido conversar decentemente, siempre me dice lo mismo "me exaspera que siempre quieras quedar bien con todos". Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que no es mi culpa el que las personas siempre se sientan a gusto conmigo. Pero en fin, el no lo entiende. ¿Qué de que peleamos? Pues de todo. La vez pasada estaba comiendo tranquila mi almuerzo sola a eso de las 6 de la tarde, pues había llegado tarde. No sé cómo se sentó frente mío a tomar su café. Yo lo intenté ignorar un poco, porque ¿Saben qué? El desayuna siempre solo, coincidimos últimamente en la mesa cuando llego, así que no pude conmigo, y le pregunté como había estado su semana. Me contestó con sus formas "pues obvio que no como la tuya" cuando le cuestioné a que se debía esa respuesta, pues me respondió "no tengo que poner caras lindas para que las personas estén a mis pies, así que solo por eso imagínate lo emocionado que estoy de sentirme una paria en ese sitio." Yo le dije que él era el culpable de sentirse así, ya que el no pone de su parte para acercarse a los demás. Su respuesta igual de agradable fue "Lo que pasas como andas de salto en salto por el monte no ves mas allá de tus narices" Se levantó de la mesa y me dijo: "Aun estoy en la espera de la verdadera Usagi, quiero conocerte tal y como eres" Se tomó de un sorbo el café y casi le grito unas cuantas verdades pero me contuve porque Thomas estaba por entrar._

_O por ejemplo, me gritó hace dos semanas porque usé el microscopio para observar y comparar ciertas encimas de las plantas… Me dijo que quien era yo para tomar los accesorios del hospital sin su permiso. Cuando le expliqué que todos los objetos que se encontraban ahí eran para uso de la investigación me dijo que se lo probara, agarre unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio y se los rompí. Ya sé que fue infantil de mi parte, pero debe entender que no estoy para soportar sus excentricidades, pareciera que lo único que quiere es exasperarme, y lo logra, por Dios que lo logra. Pero… bueno amigas, esa es solo la muestra de un botón de lo que quería contarles. _

_Supongo que debo tener paciencia, pero no puedo, él saca lo peor de mí, es innato. Creo que solo Shingo era capaz de lograr eso, pero por lo visto Mamoru Chiba lo ha conseguido. Lo que si debo decir es que me apena que sea tan pesimista, que no quiera sacar lo mejor de este viaje para su vida. Debe estar amargado por tener a la esposa lejos, creo que vive en USA. Por eso intento respirar y no pegarle, pero… ¿Seré capaz de mantenerlo lejos de mi? Hasta ahora parece imposible, porque en las noches cuando voy a un claro de rio (es uno de los brazos del rio amazonas) que está cerca del campamento, suelo ir y respirar o a mojarme los pies o pasearme por la catarata, que en realidad es pequeña e inofensiva. En la noche la luna es tan brillante, las estrellas mismas parecen faroles, que es ahí donde aprovecho en darme unos zambullidos. Pero desde hace algunas semanas no soy la única que va para ese lugar. Mamoru va a tomarse su café y a mirar las estrellas, supongo que al igual que yo, a relajarse. Al principio me iba del lugar en cuanto llegaba, pero ahora es como si se hubiera vuelto nuestro secreto. Hablamos poco, aunque su nueva costumbre es llevarme una taza para mí y me ofrece el café que el mismo prepara. Solo una vez me dijo que porque no podíamos ser así siempre. Lo miré sorprendida pero no le respondí. Luego se acercó hacía el árbol donde me apoyara y me dijo que bien pensado, mejor que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora. ¿Es acaso masoquista este hombre? Porque por más que pienso y pienso cada noche en mi cama de qué es lo que lo mueve a comportarse como lo hace, no encuentro respuesta. Siento, porque no lo puedo asegurar, pero estoy casi segura que Mamoru piensa de mi, cosas que no son, es más, creo que piensa que soy falsa, y eso lo saco en limpio en algunas cosas que me ha dicho sobre mi persona. _

_Saben, las extraño, a todas, quisiera poder comunicarme seguido, pero al no ser posible, es que les escribiré, manden una copia de esta carta a Mina, o mándenle un fax. _

_Les quiero preguntar una cosa, pero no se molesten conmigo por favor… Rei, espero que puedas entender el porqué deseo saber sobre esto, pero… Lo que pasa es que Seiya cuando me buscó en el aeropuerto, hubo muchas cosas que hablamos, entre ellas el hecho de que está enamorado de Nana, y pese a entender que la culpa fue de ambos, aunque Mamoru me dijo en una conversación antes de que lleguemos a lo que estamos, me dijo que en tal caso el debió acabar las cosas de la mejor manera, que no era un motivo que el me engañara por mi falta de tiempo. Creo y sé que él tiene razón, pero… Aun siento muchas cosas por Seiya, muchísimas. Por eso espero que Seiya sea feliz dentro de todo, pero aun no sé si valga la pena escribirle. Si, se que ahora la masoquista soy yo, pero creo que lo mejor es saber algo de él y escribirle. _

_Bien muchachas, eso es una pequeña muestra de lo que me pasa aquí, y como siempre, discreción de lo que esta carta tiene escrito, recuerden que ha mi familia no les estoy contando todo._

_Les mando un beso muy grande muchachas, espero que me puedan responder pronto…_

_Conejito de Chocolate… _

Bien, esta fue la primera carta de Usagi a sus amigas. Pero no sería completo si no echamos un vistazo a las cartas que Mamoru le escribe a su madre y a Andrew. Tengan comprensión, Mamoru no es un hombre de mucha palabra, pero… mejor entérense ustedes mismos:

_Viernes 12 de Marzo de 19_ __

_Hola Madre:_

_Sé que de hecho no merezco tu perdón por no haberte llamado el mismo día que viajamos para la ciudad de Iquitos, pero es que con muchas cosas que hicimos en la capital no pude llamarte. Y cuando llegué a Iquitos, no hubo señal, así que ese es el motivo por el cual tu otro hijo no te informo de mí, y supongo que el pobre de Motoki debe estar creyendo muchas cosas. Pero bueno, a él también le estoy escribiendo. Dentro de un rato se llevan las cartas y demás encargos, en mi caso como debes de suponer, voy a pedir una gran cantidad de mi gel desinfectante._

_Perú tiene sus cosas interesantes, conociéndote se que te va a gustar mucho conocer Lima y otros departamentos, así que anda programando tu viaje para que nos veamos en Lima y de ahí poder llevarte a conocer, así ya no soy yo el que viaja a Japón, preferible que salgas de la casa y conozcas. Si quieres díselo a Matsumoto y quiera venir contigo. En mi caso ya lo sabes, no me animo del todo. No encuentro una razón lógica de estar en medio de la nada. Supongo que el Dr. Stevenson debió parecerle muy gracioso mandarme aquí porque según él ya habían pasado 8 meses, que dicho sea de paso, ya va un año. Justo en 3 días se cumple el año y en tres días más mi segunda pena. Si, dirás que porqué sigo evitando hablar del tema tan abiertamente. Respuesta: No me da la gana de Hablar de Tina. _

_Bueno, debo contarte como es vivir en la Selva madre. No se acerca para nada a lo que me dijiste. Es sumamente caluroso, llueve todos los días y las tormentas hacen que al día siguiente el clima sea más caluroso que el anterior. Mosquitos por doquier, zancudos por doquier y murciélagos salen en la noche. La vez pasada entrando al "hospital" había uno que se quedó revoloteando. Entró por la ventana después que el grupo investigador usó las herramientas para sus estudios en el laboratorio. _

_Madre, tengo que contarte algo ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que te has vuelto a enamorar? No te hagas ilusiones con esta pregunta, no lo estoy y no pienso estarlo solo que siempre me pregunté cómo después de que papá falleciera, pudiste rehacer tu vida con Matsumoto. Esta pregunta te la hago ahora, aunque toda la vida me carcomió la cabeza por saberlo. _

_Los compañeros de este viaje son peruanos, estadounidenses y solo somos dos japoneses. La muchacha se llama Tsukino Usagi y es totalmente diferente a las muchachas de allá, todo lo que siempre te molestó es lo que es ella. Aun intento descifrarla, pero me cuesta. Me cae bien, aunque siento que ella… No es que sea hipócrita, pero creo que no se muestra tal y como es. Pareciera que ella usa una pantalla, es que no concibo la idea de que una persona pueda sonreírle a la vida como ella lo hace. Quiero conocerla, descubrirla, saber quién es. No es obsesión, pero pensar que ambos pasamos un momento agradable en el viaje de Lima antes de venir a la Selva y ahora me rechaza. Hago de todo para que me acepte aunque sea como un compañero de trabajo, pero ella misma se corre. Acepto que parte de la culpa es causa mía, pero haga lo que haga, me rechaza, se aleja. Solo en las noches compartimos una especie de agradable compañía. Podemos estar en silencio minutos, y eso no me molesta. Aprecio mas la compañía cuando las personas están quietas y no hablan mucho. A veces también la observo cómo se da un baño en la pequeña laguna que se ha formado por la filtraciones que tiene el río y al mismo tiempo el brazo del amazonas y sin decirle nada, o ella sin pedírmelo, cuando camina para regresarse al campamento, la ayudo a colocarse la toalla. Ella solo sonríe, como cuando la conocí y no era mezquina con sus sonrisas. O si no es eso, le invitó café. Vemos como va cambiando el cielo de matices y puedo asegurar que ella adora el poder ver la luna reflejada en las aguas, y ver las estrellas. Yo solo tomo aire, como me pidió Motoki, hay que aprovechar el aire fresco y la falta de contaminación ambiental. Si, muy acida mi broma, lo sé. Pero en USA sabemos que la contaminación es mínima, pero en Tokio… Créeme que algo que debo agradecer de este paradisiaco lugar es la pureza que me rodea y que hace que no quiera regresar ni de visita a Japón, al ver la triste realidad de la contaminación y smoking. _

_Bueno madre, ya no puedo seguir escribiendo, falta Motoki y es imperante que le recuerde que se hace cargo de mi hogar. Y supongo que ya debe haber hecho alguna visita a esa desolada casa._

_Cuídate madre, estaré escribiéndote._

_Mamoru._

Si, Mamoru tiene un vínculo algo frío con su madre, y sin embargo se vislumbra un atisbo de confianza que uno difícilmente se imagina por la forma que le relata su vida en Perú. Pero… Bueno, veamos que le cuenta a Motoki.

_Viernes 12 de Marzo de 19_ __

_Hola Motoki:_

_Pues recordando la promesa de escribirte y de comunicarme. Si, lo sé, tarde como siempre en mi vida con respecto a esas pequeñas cosas, que según tu proclamas, son las que nos hacen más felices. Si hay alguien que disfrutaría de este sitio, eres tu hermano. La Naturaleza es sabia, y eso me vengo a dar cuenta ahora que estoy lejos. Me perdí mucho de lo que antes creíamos ¿Recuerdas en Tokio cuando de niños montábamos bicicletas cerca a los enormes árboles de sakura? ¿En qué momento me perdí de ese camino? En fin, aunque me cueste, es algo que si pienso retomar aquí… Pero no tengas tanta fe en que regrese hecho todo un superman de la naturaleza. No señor, solo me atrevo a decir que mi consumo de café es algo más bajo que en USA y no por falta de ganas, si no que aquí se lo toman todo. _

_¿Cómo va mi casa, Motoki? Espero regresar y encontrarla de pie, sin que tenga que arrepentirme de dejarla en tus manos. Pero confió en ti, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no te olvides que a esa casa regresaré para habitarla. Algún día esa casa se convertirá en el hogar que siempre quise que fuera. Por ahora es solo una casa construida para que yo viva ahí._

_¿Cómo van las cosas por el hospital? Creo que Stevenson debe estar feliz de que este en este lado del mundo. Al fin y al cabo fue lo que el quiso. Pero no te voy a dar la lata con algo que ya sabes. Eso si no. _

_El campamento tiene un excelente grupo de especialistas en su área. Todos muy competitivos, aunque solo a uno de todos ellos no soporto, Thomas Seagal. Es de Harvard, pero nunca lo vi antes hasta llegar aquí. Es un pedante, arrogante, presumido, le gusta llamar la atención de todos y se cree superior al resto. La Dra. Zimmerman, para mi suerte, no ha dado muestras de conocerme. Si, ella está a cargo del equipo investigativo, pero pese a que me alegra a que me trate como si recién me conociera, me desconcierta un poco que ella no haya intentado siquiera hablar conmigo a solas, es como si me evitara. Sin embargo, cuando estamos en grupo todos, me trata normal. No lo sé, pensé que ella sería la primera en interrogarme sobre mi o Tina, cuando ella nos conoció a ambos, e incluso estuvo presente en mi matrimonio._

_Con respecto al café, pues no lo puedo evitar, lo tomo mucho y no es malo, aunque si me estoy desintoxicando, aquí el aire están puro y sin monóxido de carbono, que puedo aspirar el aire y sentir una frescura total dentro de mí. La verdad es que estar en la selva tiene sus ventajas, pero yo me vuelvo loco porque siento que me hace falta tantas cosas. Me hace falta la vida que tenía en USA. Me hace falta Tina. Esta será la única vez que te lo diga, pero no consigo olvidarla, no puedo olvidar nada de lo que paso hace un año Motoki. Es más, creo que jamás lo conseguiré y aunque todo sigue siendo doloroso, no estoy preparado para dejar el recuerdo, siento que si lo hago, todo lo que tenga de ella se perderá. Porque al no tenerla cerca, no hay de donde sacar una situación feliz._

_Bueno, aquí las cosas no son tan malas, incluso Thomas es soportable. Quien me exaspera sin conseguir por eso que la quiera ahogar (aunque a veces tengo sueños en donde si la ahogo en el rio amazonas, aprovechando de esa maravilla natural) es a Usagi Tsukino, una chica que es la única japonesa después de mí. Si, imagínate, para que la quiera matar en sueños es porque me saca de mis casillas. No es mala persona para nada, pero si es alguien que me intriga, que por más que intento descifrarla, no puedo. Si la conocieras me darías la razón. Se le ve siempre tan feliz y sonriente, tan positiva, que parece el personaje perfecto sacado de un cuento de hadas (aunque obviamente ella no es un hada) pero nadie puede ser así. Ella antes de llegar aquí, pasó una prueba muy difícil, y sin embargo, pese a ese sufrimientos, mira la vida de un modo tan positivo que no puede ser real, y por más que intento conocerla y traspasar esas berreras, ella se opone. Si, acepto que me porte como un tonto con ella, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, quiero que me conozca y quiero conocerla, pues a decir verdad es la única persona con la que me imagino poder tener una amistad de entre todos los aquí presentes. Hay ocasiones en que me acerco a ella para poder compartir sea la cena o el desayuno, pero ella me rechaza, y siempre busca una manera de desestabilizarme. Puede que sea el culpable de esto, en cierta medida, pero… Motoki, estoy sintiendo unas ganas de poder saber quien se esconde tras el conejo de la luna. _

_Motoki, gracias desde ya por ser mi hermano, por compartir conmigo, aunque a veces no lo acepte, esos momentos que me son mas que dolorosos, y por soportarme. Sé que últimamente me comporté como un idiota contigo cuando no debió ser así, pero no lo puedo evitar, no… Las cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida han hecho que no desee ni siquiera respirar, pero ni yo mismo se cuando se terminará esto. _

_Ya en cualquier momento te llamo para contarte algunas cosas, en estos momentos ya llegó la persona encargada de los encargos y eso me dificulta el poder contarte ciertas cosas más._

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Mamoru_

Bien, estas fueron las cartas que Mamoru envió a los que para él son su única familia, su madre y su amigo Motoki.

Veamos ahora una carta del mes de Abril que Usagi escribe a su madre. Una carta corta, en donde manda una postal a cada una de sus amigas.

_15 de Abril de 19_ __

_Hola mamá:_

_Pues aquí tu hija ingrata escribiéndote, aunque esta vez será una carta más corta porque no hay mucho que contar. _

_Me sigo adentrando mas y mas al monte virgo, hay como 8 áreas para poder explorar y poder sembrar la planta de los pucuyos, y pues el calor abrazador de estar todo el día bajo el rey dorado, trae como consecuencias mil dolores de cabeza y jaquecas. Pero para darle combate, ahora uso sombreritos de alas grandes y bloqueador, pues me han salido más pecas en la nariz. Pero aunque no lo creas, no me haría problemas si no fuera porque con eso de que las manchas solares ahora producen cáncer, feliz de verme llena de pecas en todo mi rostro. Pero no le digas nada a papá, ya sabes cómo se pone tan paranoico con el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra sol y Usagi._

_Mamá, me siento muy mal, por ello esta carta. Yo nunca había sido de las personas que trataran mal a las personas, aunque si se lo merecían, sí. Ok, Mamoru se merece que lo ponga en su sitio, pero… No sé porque me siento mal, siento que… Siento que esto ya se salió de control. Mamá, porque me siento tan perdida, por no reconocerme, es que necesito sacar tantas cosas de mi alma. Hace apenas una semana, cuando lo vi en mí claro, mirándome mientras yo salía del agua, no pude evitar sonrojarme, mientras el tomaba su café como siempre. No le increpé nada en ese momento, pero cuando me estaba yendo, me dijo: "¿Tan poco me toleras que casi sales huyendo con mi sola presencia?" Yo debí decirle que la verdad era que no es que no lo tolere, sino que temo que con sus frases, me saque de mis casillas y ahí si no podamos alguna vez tener una amistad, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta que él es el único que ha logrado anularme y logrando despertar en mí, mi mal carácter, como si esa fuera la única forma que tuviera para sentir que tengo armas para doblegarlo. La pregunta del millón sería ¿Doblegarlo para qué, a qué y porqué? Pero bueno, la cosa es que le respondí de unas maneras nada mías, que lo que el pensara me llegaba altamente, que él no era el centro del universo y menos del mío y que efectivamente, tanto era mi desagrado hacia su persona, que prefería quedarme sola y jamás tener que vérmelas con él. Pero cuando le respondí todo eso, al segundo le dije que me disculpara, que esa no era mi intención, pero que no había nada que disculpar, que lamentablemente mi respuesta era sincera por haber sido lo primero que dije y que no me molestaría nunca más con su sola presencia._

_No me preguntes porque, pero no por alguna masoquista razón, no quiero eso, prefiero que me siga gritando, que me siga diciendo que soy falsa (cosa que ya me dijo y no por eso justifica mi respuesta) y que siga yendo a mi mesa en las tardes, incluso, que siga viendo las estrellas en el oasis, pero no quiero que me deje de hablar, pero soy consciente de que es mi culpa si eso llegase a pasar. Yo y mi estúpida bocota que habla antes de coordinar lo que mi mente tiene preparado. _

_Bien, pero ese no es todo el problema. Thomas, el muchacho que es de mi equipo de investigación, pues no es que no sea de mi agrado, solo que a mí, para mi gusto, mejor lo dejo lejos. Si, es muy lindo y simpático, aunque también puede llegar a caer pesado y arrogante. A decir verdad, quisiera poder tenerlo al otro lado del mundo. Se cree superior a los demás, y aunque comparto el sentimiento de mantenerme alejada de Mamoru y a la vez no, no puedo dejar de ver que de entre esas dos compañías, pues prefiero, definitivamente, a Mamoru. Pero esto te lo cuento, no porque este loca, sino que hay una razón de fuerza. Thomas siempre para detrás de mí, haciendo comentarios sobre mi imagen, mi manera de ser, pero lo malo no sería eso, si no mostrara tan abiertamente su preferencia hacia mi persona. La verdad hasta el ha estado haciendo comentarios que quisiera dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, mientras me va conociendo con él, que a decir verdad, pese a compartir mis actividades con él, no puedo verlo de otra forma. Hace unos días me salió con que si él tuviera que elegir una novia, esa sería yo. O por ejemplo, se le ha dado por llamarme "bunny" que es el significado de mi nombre en inglés. Aun no quiero decirle nada, porque él no ha confesado sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero… Si lo hago y resulta que no es lo que me estoy imaginando, quedaré como una tonta completa._

_Bueno mami, como sabrás, en esta carta están las postales a las chicas. En las postales esta parte de esta historia, así que las chicas si tienen como enterarse…_

_Te mando un beso gigante._

Bien, como verán, esta misiva dice muchas cosas, pero…

¿Qué pasará con la carta de Mamoru y las cartas de ambos del mes de mayo?...


	8. Y más cartas por leer…

Quiero disculparme con todas... tenía la historia escrita pero se me cerró la pagina y como aun no acababa los saludos, se me borro todos Buuuu. Como aun tengo la mano medio lastimada y vendada y ya me estan mirando feo, pues volveré a escribir pero ya de manera general.

**TINA ES SECRETO DE ESTADO JAJAJA **de ella no puedo hablar, es muy importante en la historia.

En fin, quiero mandarles un beso muy grande a: **Marta, Mapi, Cherrie, Xime, Anyreth, Jaemmy, Isabel, Maritza, Caltroga, Isa, Milly, Ana María, Arias Serena, Patty, Midmoon, Any y Sam.**

A todas les dijo, ya tenía las respuestas a cada una, pero parece que mi hija se rayó, jajaja!!! En fin, solo decirles que agradezco que me sigan leyendo, que siempre estén pendiente de la historia y que me hechen ganas con sus palabras y sus comentarios. Hay personajes como Zimmerman, que son importantes para la historia, como Thomas, que es un personaje que puede ser un idiota, pero que en realidad si siente algo por Usagi.

Disfruten el capitulo que es el último vistazo de manera intimista a la mente de ellos...

Besos,

Susy!!!

* * *

Capitulo 7

Y más cartas por leer…

Como se pudo apreciar por las cartas emitidas, Usagi y Mamoru son muy diferentes. La perspectiva que ambos manejan del otro no concuerda con la realidad. Pero ellos descubrirían luego, que a veces, por mas diferentes que sean, puedes complementarte muy bien y llegar hacerse necesarios uno para el otro. Usagi podía no estar equivocada con el concepto que manejaba de Mamoru, lo mismo se podría decir de Mamoru con lo de ella. Pero uno nunca conoce a la persona, ni aunque conviva con ella, pues el alma humana es así. Siempre habrá cosas que descubrir.

Efectivamente, la última carta de Usagi dejaba dicho su altercado con el hombre, un altercado de palabras, que ahora en su consciencia le pesaba. Usagi no era de las personas que le gustase herir a otras, mas en este caso propiamente dicho, no pudo controlarse, y dijo algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Sin embargo, la pregunta más importante sería ¿Y Mamoru? ¿Qué estaría pensando él? Mejoremos mejor la pregunta ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él? Por todo eso, es que vamos a sumergirnos a una carta de Mamoru a su amigo Motoki. Fue el mes en que ninguno mando cartas completas a todas las personas.

_18 de Abril de 19_ __

_Hola Hermano:_

_Si, debes pensar que para que comience así es que algo ha sucedido que recorro al hermano más que al amigo. Ya no creo que tenga la paciencia suficiente para seguir en esta selva sin nada, donde la señal se muere, donde no hay nada más que plantas y vegetación abundante, en donde la selva es virgen por orden de la naturaleza misma y porque si sigo sin tener un cacho de la ciudad, me pego un tiro, aunque lo más importante en la vida de todas las personas es tener a alguien con quien hablar, y lamentablemente, ya ni eso puedo tener. _

_¿Por qué las mujeres se toman todo a la tremenda? Por eso es que esta vez no escribo a mi madre, estoy peleado con las féminas porque no comprenden jamás que uno no es que las quiera dañar, sino que ellas mismas se buscan eso con su falta de atención a las cosas que uno como hombre les quiere decir. Pero si ella decide pensar que soy intolerable y que no puede soportar mi presencia, pues perfecto, no me interesa nada con respecto a esa "rabbito, ya no intentaré por nada del mundo acercármele, que se quede con sus buenos amigos y que disfrute de la compañía del un verdadero pesado como lo es Thomas Seagal. Al fin y al cabo me terminó demostrando lo que siempre creí, que era una persona intolerante, pues la intolerable es ella, no yo, y que es falsa, con su sonrisa siempre se mete a todos en el bolsillo, cuando realmente ella no es así. ¿Qué se cree? ¿La princesa del oriente? Que primero se mire en un espejo y después que se comporte como lo que es, algo que aun no descubro del todo, pero que ya no me interesa descubrir. _

_Si, en estos momentos extraño a Tina más que nunca, aunque ella esté lejos, se que siempre me hubiera entendido, me hubiera escuchado. Quizá la solución de mis problemas es que debería reunirme con ella… Pero si lo hago, no gano nada de verdad. Mejor esfumo esas ideas de mi cabeza, porque nada conseguiré haciendo ese viaje. No me ayudaría a sentirme feliz después de todo. Hay cosas que no tienen solución. Si ella no está a mi lado, es por algo, así que mejor dejas las cosas como están en la actualidad. _

_Este mes todo ha ido de mal en peor. Las lluvias han sido terribles, el rio por un lado se desbordó, trayendo como consecuencia, que un número de los pucuyos que han estado estudiando, se pierdan. Ella ha sido la más afectada, aunque se muestra positiva. La Dra. Zimmerman le ha dicho que tenga paciencia, que esas cosas ocurren tanto aquí como en los andes, y que demos gracias que a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada, mas aunque ella muestra ahora una buena disposición, se nota que esto la ha afectado mucho. Usagi parecía acongojada y aunque intente acercármele, recapacité, ya que ella a mi no me quiere cerca. ¡Bingo! Acertaste, Usagi es la que no me quiere cerca._

_¿Qué me pasa con ella? Siento que Usagi de verdad es frágil, y por otro lado, aun creo que ella siempre esta fingiendo ser que no es. La forma en cómo me dijo que no me quería cerca… La verdad me pregunto si de verdad puedo llegar a ser tan insoportable. Debe ser, siempre me decías que si no fuera por ti, y tiempo después por Tina, yo sería una paria humana. Pero no quiero seguir sintiendo esto. Motoki, nadie, por más que sea un imbécil, puede vivir sin la compañía de nadie. Necesito sentir que incluso alguien como yo, puede llegar a tener verdaderos amigos y ojo, no es que tu no lo seas, solo que ahora no estás, y eso hace que desee querer tener una persona amiga a quien recurrir en momentos como este, y que pueda vivir sintiendo que las personas aun pueden acercarse a mí. Hasta la Dra. Zimmerman, conociéndome como me conoce, se aparta y no da muestras de querer reanudar la relación de amistad que tuvimos._

_Motoki, no es broma, si las cosas no mejoran, no me importa ni el trabajo, no me importa ni la denuncia, no me importa incluso que termine preso, solo quiero sentir que puedo respirar y que aun puedo llegar a sentirme ser humano, no es mucho pedir ¿Cierto?_

_Desde que pasó lo de Tina y lo del bebe, mi vida se arruinó por completo. Sé que debí hacer caso a todos cuando me dijeron que me diera un respiro, un espacio. Lo que viví sé que lo entienden, aunque no lo comprenden, ya que nadie hasta este momento, ha vivido la situación que viví. Todos y cada unos de los sentimientos que sentí, me afectaron tanto que, ahora, lo que soy, es un guiñapo. Ya ha pasado un año desde que mis metas con ella se arruinaron, pero no puedo hacer nada más que seguir viviendo sin mi vida. Y lo peor de todo, es que pareciera que ya es tarde para volver a intentar tener nuevamente una vida, aunque sea similar a la que tuve, antes de que las desgracias acabaran completamente con lo que alguna vez pensé tener._

_Ella me lo ha dicho ya, "Tanto es mi desagrado hacia tu persona, que preferiría quedarme sola y jamás tener que vérmelas contigo." Si eso lo dice la chica a la que todos en el campamento adoran ¿Qué puedo esperar de los otros? Si Hasta es increíble como ese idiota de Thomas Seagal, puede ser mil beses tolerado por todos, hasta por ella… Sí, ella lo prefiere a él, y es válido, yo la espanté tanto desde la llegada a Iquitos, que no puedo reclamárselo. Ahora lo sé, pero igual, no soporto que me haya rechazado tan de ese modo. Pensé que conseguiría que aunque sea volviéramos a empezar. No lo logré ni creo que lo logre. Ella me odia, y tampoco me interesa que ella cambie su manera de verme. Yo tampoco hice nada imperdonable como para que no quiera ni siquiera que podamos ser amigos. _

_Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Usagi Tsukino queda enterrada de lo que alguna vez quise hacer: Descubrir quién es la mujer que se esconde en esa mascara de sonrisa y positivismo. _

_Por favor Motoki, te ruego que hables con mi mamá, creo que le voy a mandar alguna postal bonita del lugar y que se quede tranquila, pero habla con ella, dile que todo va bien y que pese a las limitaciones del mismo lugar, estoy intentando tomarme todo con mejor humor. Me llamó a los días de enviar mis misivas para ustedes el mes pasado, y me rogó que intentara tomar esto de un modo mejor. Si creo que en cierto modo, fue por ella que me arriesgue de querer hablar con ella el día que me dio la perorata. Mi madre piensa que por más que Usagi sea una chica que baila con su propio pañuelo, vale la pena tener su amistas, empezando por ser ambos japoneses. Pero por lo que te conté, eso no se hará realidad._

_Me despido, ya me desahogué lo suficiente, me siento mejor. Creo que debería mandarte un pasaje para que vengas de visita. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Mamoru Ch._

Una carta que dice mucho, un Mamoru que se siente dolido, que se siente mal por estar atrapado en un lugar en donde ni siquiera tiene la compañía de estar con una persona amigable. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, de hecho que me sentiría como ese hombre.

Bien ahora veremos un cachito más de lo que pasó en el mes de mayo, que trajo de bueno o malo y como es que este par se arreglará. Si, la verdad Usagi y Mamoru tiene suerte, mal que bien, de conocerse. Muchas cosas cambiarán a partir del mes de de junio, pero eso se sabrá luego de acabar las misivas de este mes. Mayo fue el mes de las sorpresas. Si bien es cierto que uno de ellos sospechaba lo que a continuación se relata, igual fue inesperado.

23 de Mayo de 19_ _

_Hola querida familia:_

_Aquí su hija predilecta haciendo muchas cosas buenas… estamos re sembrando los Pucuyos por un accidente con el rio, y aunque sí me afectó, ahora siento que tengo las fuerzas para poder empezar de nuevo. El rio Amazonas se salió por las lluvias, y si bien no trajo consigo pérdidas de valor en los pueblos y tribus aledaños al rio, si que afectó mucho el sembradío de esas plantas. Me derrumbé por un momento, pero la Dra. Zimmerman tiene razón, pudo haber sido peor. _

_Y no padre, no te hagas ideas de que el rio me llevó o me arrastró, así que tranquilo y no vayas a llorar antes de tiempo. El campamento en cierto modo se encuentra en "altura" pues no está pegado a la rivera. Y pérdidas de vidas no ha habido, solo mis pucuyos, pero estamos en eso._

_Aquí las cosas siguen igual, el trabajo se ha incrementado y ahora a veces no almuerzo a tiempo, aunque llevo conmigo siempre frutas para comer cuando voy al monte. No, no se asusten, estoy bien, nada de enfermedades extrañas ni fiebres que me trastornen. Verán que cuando regrese, seré la misma, solo que un poquitín mas bronceada. Seguro que en el invierno japonés, volveré a ser igual que siempre. _

_Los amaneceres siguen igual de bellos, y, ahora estoy ansiosa de que llegue pronto julio para ver como muchas razas de aves, llegan a la selva a buscar el sol. Se ve aves de exquisitos plumajes de colores surcar el cielo y el sonido que muchos sacan de sus gargantas, es melodioso. Si, cuando empiece ese espectáculo, tomaré fotos y en cuanto se pueda, les mandaré las fotos vía mail, aunque ya saben que no siempre hay señal, y cuando la ha habido, yo no he estado._

_Bueno querida familia, no hay mucho que contar, de verás, ya que mi rutina es la misma siempre, y bueno… Aun no he querido salir el fin de mes pasado para conocer Nauta u otra ciudad. Pero prometo que si salgo, les contaré todo lo que vea. _

_Sammy, para que veas que te adoro con toda el alma, te he encargado instrumentos musicales típicos de aquí para cuando llegue a casa y los tengas, se que será algo que te guste…._

_Un beso…_

_Usagi_

_Hola mamá. Si, esta carta es solo tuya, así que no comentes nada de lo que aquí te relataré. Mis sospechas han sido ciertas, Thomas se me declaro hace apenas tres días y pese a que le he dicho educadamente que no puedo aceptarlo, me ha dicho que no se dará por vencido. Que intentará que le dé aunque sea una oportunidad. Le he escrito una carta a Seiya, porque ahora que sé que se casará con Nana y qué, según los rumores de las chicas, esperan un hijo, pues necesito decirle algunas cosas para que tanto él y yo, podamos seguir nuestras vidas. _

_Mamá, solo un favor, deja de decir que fui mala con Mamoru. Ya de por si me siento culpable por la forma en que le hablé. Ya no nos cruzamos, y aunque sigue yendo al claro, se va al lado contrario de donde estoy yo. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo silencioso, nada de reproches estúpidos, aunque si ahora lo pienso bien, discutimos más por cosas laborales que por cosas de nuestros caracteres. Él se mete conmigo si es que cometí algún error en laboratorio, y yo le digo que si fuera más comprometido con la investigación, nos ayudaría mucho más que solo criticando. Pero no puedo hacer nada más que eso para hablarle. Me siento tan culpable, tan mortalmente culpable por mi comportamiento con él. No me gusta herir a las personas, y esta vez lo eché todo a perder._

_En fin mami, ya lo sabes, no me llames para decirme que como hice esa barbaridad, que me haces sentir mil veces peor de lo que en si me siento._

_Te mando un beso, y gracias por hacer que cuente contigo._

_Usa…_

Usagi tenía muchas ganas de escribirles a sus amigas, ya que no les pudo decir nada en el mes pasado, así que con una alegría inusitada, cogió lápiz y papel y comenzó a redactar lo que a su madre no contaba.

_23 de Mayo de 19_ __

_Para mis 4 mosqueteras personales:_

_Aquí lady de la Luna escribiendo una carta muy avergonzada a sus mosqueteras personales por la ausencia de carta de más de un mes. Pero es que Lady de la Luna se la ha pasado en la Luna con tanta cosa ocurrida en su cabeza. Si tuviera a sus mosqueteras al lado, sabría qué hacer y cómo llevar la situación._

_En fin chicas, después de enterarme de que el hombre al que amé se va a casar con quien fuera su amante, y que ya no me duele incluso decirlo, pues me veo en la tarea de escribirle y desearla suerte en lo que empiece, porque tengo que cerrar bien un capitulo si es que quiero empezar otro. _

_No sé qué hacer muchachas, pero parece que sin querer, voy a romperle el corazón a Thomas Seagal. Él se me declaró y pese a que mi respuesta es negativa, su tesón es muy grande, pues no va a dejar de insistir. Y, aunque no me quieran creer del todo, ya no se que mas hacer para evitarlo. Me sigue en las excursiones, cuando voy al comedor e incluso en el mismo laboratorio. Como el no soporta a Mamoru, aproveché que estaba ordenando su instrumental médico y desinfectando algunas herramientas, entré y me puse a ver en las portátiles, unos resultados y comparativas. Como por algunas cosas que les contaré en un momento, Mamoru y yo ya no nos hablamos, el entró al consultorio, dejándome sola. Fue en ese momento en que entró Thomas. Me empezó a decir que pareciera que ahora le huía a él por lo que me habló de amor, pero que entendiera sus sentimientos. Yo en un momento le sostuve la mirada y le dije que no esperara que de mi parte le correspondiera. Que debía conocerme más. Entonces me respondió que lo haría. Me levanté de mi silla, y cuando estaba saliendo, me atrajo hacia sí, y me besó._

_Yo me alejé de él rápidamente, y le grité que no lo volviera hacer. Fue que con mis gritos, Mamoru salió, y con un tono molesto nos dijo: "Sus problemas personales no lo solucionen en este lugar, que la gente trabaja y sus gritos solo interrumpen a los demás". Pensé que Thomas se callaría, pero imprudentemente le respondió: "Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Usagi es mi asunto, y si estamos en el laboratorio, no tiene porque molestarte, porque este espacio no es tuyo nada mas, Chiba"_

_Mamoru me lanzó una mirada cargada de fastidio, y yo, súbitamente me sonrojé. Cuando Mamoru regresó a su oficina, empujé de tal modo a Thomas, que cayó al suelo. "Vuelves a decir y hacer cosas como hace un momento, y te va a ir peor" Claro, todo esto es puro bla bla bla, porque no sé si lo haga. No creo poder cargar con otro sentimiento de culpa después de lo de Mamoru._

_Bien, necesito contarles lo que ha pasado con Mamoru. Hace casi un mes, le dije algo que le ha dolido tanto que ya no me habla. Y como le conté a mi mamá, pues si me afecta y mucho, pues me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su cercanía, a su compañía silenciosa. No sé qué ocurrió para que ahora no me importe sus frases estúpidas para conmigo, solo puedo asegurarles que me siento terrible, porque lo herí. Estábamos en nuestro pequeño mundo, el pequeño ojo de agua que hay, donde esta mi cascada. En fin, la cosa es que ese día se acercó, y como me estaba yendo, él me dijo "¿Tan poco me toleras que casi sales huyendo con mi sola presencia?" les juro, les juro que yo no quise herirlo con mi respuesta, que fue muy grosera, muy altiva. Con mucha arrogancia, le respondí que lo que él pensara me llegaba altamente, que él no era el centro del universo y menos del mío y que efectivamente, tanto era mi desagrado hacia su persona, que prefería quedarme sola y jamás tener que vérmelas con él… _

_¿Se dan cuenta por qué es que me siento tan mal? Me siento horrible porque yo no quise decirle ninguna de esas palabras, yo solo quería que supiera que estaba ya harta de pelearme con él y que en cierto modo me duele que él tenga un concepto de mi errado. Pero ya no hay nada más que hacer, él debe estar odiándome terriblemente por todo, maquinando en su cabeza como hacerme pagar caro cada una de mis palabras. Yo solo quería… Ya no sé ni lo que quiero._

_Debería estar feliz de que ahora las puyas se han quedado atrás, pero no puedo, de verdad que no puedo. Si tan solo Mamoru fuera menos terco y me permitiera hablarle. Creo que después de esto, ya no habrá nada que haga que pueda tener su amistad. ¡SI! Quiero tener su amistad, quiero conocerlo, quiero poder que es lo que hace que Mamoru sea un amargado, no creo que solo por estar lejos de su esposa o internado aquí en la Selva. Hay algo más que lo tiene así. Por eso es que me siento tan por mi trato, porque creo que lo herí, lo herí y muy profundamente. Y no el orgullo. Si no el alma._

_Ahora me encuentro en la disyuntiva de no saber si buscarlo o simplemente esperar. Esperar a que el vuelva a buscarme, aunque sea para hablarme de mi fingido comportamiento, o enfrentarlo en una y decirle que es lo que realmente pienso de él y sus actitudes. Pero debería dejar de especular, la vida no siempre es color de rosa y todas nosotras lo sabemos. _

_Las extraño mucho chicas, a todas, espero poder verlas antes de mi regreso, cosa que no sucederá, pero igual se los digo._

_Les mando un beso muy grande, _

_Su conejo de chocolate._

Nuevamente una carta mas de Usagi a sus amigas. Ella ni se imagina que Mamoru no ha pasado nada bien los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo por lo que a continuación verán relatado. Pero antes, la carta que le escribió a su ex novio, Seiya Kou:

_23 de Mayo de 19_ __

_Hola Seiya:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero no estaba muy segura de hacerlo. Sé que te sorprendes que lo haga ahora, pero lo esta acción es debida a que debo cerrar un capítulo en mi vida de la mejor manera. No quiero que las cosas entre ambos acaben hasta el punto de no reconocernos, no, quiero tu amistad, pero debo sanar heridas y debo avanzar con mi vida, como tú lo haces con la tuya._

_Te felicito por tu futuro bebe, me alegra que uno de tus sueños más esperados se haga realidad, que puedas concretar lo que siempre querías para ambos, ser padre. Nana debe estar saltando de un pie, por así decirlo, siempre fue muy maternal, siempre tuvo un aura especial para los pequeñines, así que tu hogar será un sitio encantador, ella siempre lograba eso en su departamento. Es más, su sola presencia lograba eso._

_Quiero que sepas, que las cosas mejoraron para mí. En estos momentos de mi vida, hay una persona interesada en mí, pero antes de lanzarme a la borda, debía escribirte y cerrar mi historia, aunque tú lo hicieras antes, y hasta este momento, el poder escribirte no se me está haciendo complicado. Todo lo contrario, se me está haciendo fácil el poder decirte estas cosas. Quiero que sepas que si bien es cierto lo nuestro no daba más en su debido tiempo, ahora comprendo que es preferible contar contigo como amigo a no tener una mano amiga cerca. No serás parte de mis mosqueteras, para eso deberías ser chica, pero eres algo así como la mano masculina que necesito en mi vida para poder entender muchas cosas. Siempre fuiste mi amigo, y gracias a ti descubrí que la mentalidad de un hombre no es siempre muy compatible con el de las chicas. Jajajá. _

_Aquí la Selva es muy buena, tiene sus cosas maravillosa, la verdad es que estoy feliz de poder estar aquí, de poder conocer este país, a su gente, que es muy distinta entre sí y sin embargo son igual de nobles. El calor es insoportable, pero he aprendido a llevarlo bien, lo mismo ocurre con otras cosas aquí, como los insectos, los murciélagos, las arañas y tarántulas y las serpientes. Incluso las hormigas, pero a mí me gusta observar como las hormigas se alimentan, las veo a veces en un momento de respiro y recuerdo como tus hormigas de crianza se escaparon por toda mi casa, haciendo que mi mamá se convirtiera en una amenaza más terrible británica. _

_Bueno Seiya, de verdad te deseo lo mejor, tanto a ti como a Nana, que el bebe sea lo más hermoso y que este bien, sobre todo eso, y que espero poder conocerlo a mi retorno de Perú._

_Cuídate muchísimo, y recuerda que te quiero, _

_Usagi. _

Ahora sí, esta es una carta poco esperada, pero debía escribirla, creo que Usagi es realmente valerosa para escribirle a la persona que en cierto modo arrancó algunas lágrimas en ella. Pero ahora, con ustedes, la carta de Mamoru.

_22 de Mayo de 19_ __

_Hola mamá: _

_Sé que nuestra última conversación por el móvil no fue exactamente lo que se espera de un hijo que está lejos de su madre. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que mientras no entiendas que yo no deseo para nada hacer lo que me pides, las cosas terminarán siempre por los pelos entre ambos. Lo siento de verás mamá, pero comprende, fue mucho lo que perdí, mucho lo que sufrí y hay heridas que se demoran en sanar, como a veces nunca llegan a hacerlo. _

_Espero que la postal que te mande te gustara mucho, es un amanecer de la Selva, y ese claro con que viste es muy parecido al que voy siempre a respirar, no es el mismo pero es como para que te hagas una idea._

_¿Cómo vas con el plan de viaje? De verdad espero que Matsumoto pueda venir contigo y que se pasen conmigo un mes por este país. Lo espero con ansias de verdad, será mi regalo de compensación por la lejanía y el tiempo. _

_Este mes no ha sido nada halagüeño para mí. Muchas cosas en el campamento estuvieron algo alteradas por el desborde del rio, pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ahora, las plantas a las cuales están estudiando, han sido trasplantadas en otro sitio. Ahora el grupo investigativo está manteniendo mas atención a los posibles desastres naturales comunes que puedan ocurrir. Al menos la jefa del campamento ha puesto mayor importancia a este tema, y ha dicho que en pocos meses vendrán por una temporada de 2 meses un grupo de alumnos de distintas universidades del país, de la carrera de medio ambiente y ecología. Así que eso la mantiene bastante ajetreada. Aun el grupo investigativo no lo sabe, pero me lo contó hace unos días._

_Las cosas con quien tu llamas "mi dulce tormento" no son tampoco buenas, y la verdad te lo menciono para que en tu cabeza no hagas telarañas y nudos. Es muy testaruda y no me interesa rodearme de personas así. Por el momento, ella parece mantener un idilio romántico con uno de los muchachos del grupo investigativo, así que tiempo es lo que menos tiene para conversar en interesarse por ser amigos comunes. _

_Que más puedo decirte, que el calor me sigue agobiando, que en la noche hace aún más calor que en el día, y que si no fuera porque me tumbo ahora entre los árboles en la noche, no me refrescaría nada. Aun no me meto al agua, lo haré cuando crea conveniente y cuando no soporte alguna situación agobiante y asfixiante. Es una promesa._

_Bueno madre, sé que no es una misiva larga, pero no hay mucho que contar. Aquí las cosas siguen igual, sin nada que valga la pena que deba relatarte y con eso alimentar tus fantasías._

_Sé que no soy el hijo que se espera, pero te adoro, eres mi madre, la que me dio la vida y la que ha estado conmigo siempre, incluso por ti soy lo que soy, si me hubieras retenido a tu lado, quizá no sería el doctor que soy ahora._

_Saludos a Matsumoto y un beso para mi mamá_

_Tu hijo Mamoru._

Bueno, bueno… Es cierto que esta carta no revela mucho, y es que Mamoru a veces es muy discreto con su madre, a la que ama mucho (aunque no lo parezca) y que no quiere que sufra por los sufrimientos de él. Pero es que Mamoru no es padre y no comprende que los padres toman como propios cada una de las preocupaciones que los hijos tienen. Ella calladamente, tiene la esperanza que Mamoru consiga un rayo de esperanza para su ya oscuro corazón. No desea verlo ni sentirlo sufrir.

Pero veamos ahora que nos muestra la carta para Motoki. Con los amigos uno siempre tiende a abrirse más que con la familia, no importa la edad que tengas.

_22 de Mayo de 19_ __

_Hola Motoki:_

_Pues gracias por tus llamadas, eres un verdadero amigo y por eso agradezco a los kamis que siempre pueda contar contigo. Como te contaba en el móvil, las cosas entre esa muchacha y yo no tienen arreglo, sobre todo desde que se deja cortejar por el idiota ese de Thomas, el lo único que hará es alimentar su ego y ella se hinchara como un pez globo. Pero en fin, pensé que tendría más cordura con respecto a ese muchacho, como te dije, no fue nada agradable ver como se besaban en mi laboratorio, pero no es asunto mío y como me dijiste, no tiene porque interesarme. Le he dado mucha importancia a Usagi, y eso es lo que me llevó a querer conocerla, y si, quizá este equivocada con lo que pueda creer de ella, pero ya no me interesa descubrirla._

_De verdad deseo agradecerte por preocuparte por mí, no quise que por esto fueras a hablar con Stevenson, de verdad, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, Stevenson siempre ha sido bastante insistente con el tema del viaje, y la verdad, ya estoy aquí, no importa lo mal que me sienta, no puedo irme, ya no, demostraré a Stevenson que haré lo mejor que puedo este trabajo, aunque me encuentre lejos de todo lo que era mi entorno y vida social, le demostraré que yo no solo sirvo para la vida de medico en la ciudad, demostraré que puedo hacer más cosas._

_Motoki, ¿Tú crees que de verdad, antes de esto, solo me importaba tener una vida cómoda? Puede que por eso me haya parecido tan terrible hasta ahora la vida que llevo aquí, pero debo aprender a aceptar que existen situaciones que van más allá de lo que estuve acostumbrado a ver y a vivir. Pero quiero intentarlo, voy a demostrar a quien sea que no soy un conformista, que puedo ser tan buen doctor aunque no me sienta en mi ambiente. Demostraré a todos que hay más allá de mí de lo que se cree._

_Te estoy mandando unos billetes de diferente valor para tu colección de monedas y billetes del mundo. Y a mi retorno, te llevaré las monedas. Los billetes están en la otra hoja blanca doblada, espero que leas esto primero._

_Te mando un abrazo Moti-Kun, y saluda a mis ex pacientes y nada, cuida la casa. Ya me entere por Nicolás que quieren hacer una parrilla, si la hacen, el responsable eres tú ¿Lo sabes?_

_Te mando un abrazo, _

_Mamoru._

Pues hasta ahora, Mamoru parece que por lo que habla con Motoki, le afectó mucho lo de sus cruce de palabras con Usagi, y se entiende, pero… ¿Por qué le molesta tanto lo de Thomas? Preguntas que se responderán por sí mismas en el siguiente capítulo… Capitulo que no será contado por medio de cartas!!!


	9. De cómo un accidente me acercó a ti…

Holas a todas mis lectoras... Como ya saben, pues aun estoy en proceso de "levanta animos"... Pero bueno, este capitulo lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo y debo decir que me convencí de subirlo... Lo mismo que el el de las cartas que en un momento subo.

Un agradecimiento muy grande a **Cherrie!!!** que siempre esta pendiende de mi por MSN. Si, hubo un bebe, pero no puedo revelar mas, lo siento XD.

Un beso a mi **Patty!!!** tan linda, que con su paciencia, me ha permitido flojear duro con nuestro fic la mentira. Que bueno que las cartas fueron de tu agrado, de verdad. Me esmere en sus tiempos en hacerlo.

**Midmoon!!! **Querida, no te preocupes, cuando desees te mando los boletos aereos, pero eso si, compartimos los apapachos que le daremos a Mamo! XD. No te preocupes, desde aquí, empieza el cambio. Quizá y hasta ahora se de cuenta de muchas cosas. Por cierto, gracias por la magia mandada.

**Xime!!! **Pensando en ti es que me decidí subir el cap, le di una última revisión y como verás, nada de cambios. Espero que los ensayos no te maten del todo, espero verte de nuevo esta semana y aunque sea rolear un poco. Te mando un beso gigante.

**Any!!! **Pues amix, este capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado, ciertas barreras tenían que romperse y esperemos que haya logrado ese objetivo.

**Caltroga!!!**, Hola amiga, pues como vez, cumplí con el bebe... Pero bueno, aqui empieza el mini arco de una amistad, porque después,las cosas se complican... Ya imaginate porque....

**Marta!!! **Amiga, perceptiva hasta los rincones mas oscuros...jajaja, pero bueno, muchas dudas se irán dicipando. Tina es mi as bajo la manga, ella puede derrumbar para mal o bien, lo que se venga. Disfruta a partir de ahora... Y tus palabras de que son tercos, toda la razón del mundo...

**Anyreth!!! **El lema la percepción esta en ti, te queda de maravillas. Tina es un personaje que como menciono en una respuesta lineas arriba, puede ser causante de que el amor entre estos dos se den como no. Ya verás porque.

**Jaemmy!!!** Amiga linda preciosa, espero con ansias Ayuda! No me dejes como muñeca de trapo porfa! Bien, Mamo esta demasiado ocupado haciendo otras cosas que pensar en eliminarse sería una perdida de tiempo para el XD. a decir verdad, las cosas mejorarán, lee y disfruta amix.

**Isa!!! **Que bueno que te gustaron las cartas... Es mi preparación para las cartas que ya llevo avanzado en los sentimientos... Pero bueno, Tina, el bebe, aun no será de todo respondido. Son muchas cosas que ocurren dentro de la mente de Mamo, pero si él es inteligente, sabrá llevar las cosas a mejor nivel. No te digo mas, porque sino te doy info de mas y no es la voz XD.

**Isabel!!! **disculpa mucho si te pareció aburrido lo de las cartas, pero era necesario para las cartas, pues muchas veces, estas, son un nexo interesante, para descubrir mas directamente, que es lo que pasa con ellos. Bien, pero creo que este capitulo te gustará.

**Maritza!!!** Cuando quieras te meto en la historia para que golpees a Thomas, tu me avisas y le das un palazo en la cabeza XD. Pero bueno, Si, un misterio lo de Tina y el Bebe, pero necesarios. Muchas cosas pueden ser y muchas no ser lo que parecen...

**Mapi!!! **Cuando quiieras te invito a unirte al club anti thomas, pero fuera de bromas, Thomas por mas pesado que sea, si la quiere.

**Lerine!!! **Ambos son tercos, orgullosos y no se dan cuenta que las cosas podrían ser mucho mejor si ellos cruzaran la linea que los separa. Pero hoy las cosas cambian, verás por qué.

**Sailor Lady!!! **Que bueno que te pasaste por aquí para leer el fic, como a muchas les dijo, este es como mi hijo especial, siento que al arriesgarme a escribir un fic en progreso en universo alterno, me llena de miedos, porque lo que mas deseo , es que se sienta real en todo. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Bueno, a todas ustedes, un beso gigante y gracias por seguir apoyandome!

* * *

Capitulo 8

De cómo un accidente me acercó a ti…

El mes de junio pasaba por la selva con el entusiasmo de siempre pues se celebraba la fiesta de san Juan. Usagi, Mamoru y Thomas, por ejemplo, no entendían aún que era esa fiesta, es mas… no entendían de que celebración hablaba la Dra. Zimmerman y por qué era que esperaba la participación de todos. Incluso Margarita, que siendo buena limeña, sabía de esta celebración, aunque jamás había estado en una presente.

-Dra. Sylvia ¿Puede explicarme exactamente que es la fiesta de San Juan?

La Dra. Zimmerman miró a Usagi con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba y hablaba de la festividad pero que jamás dio explicación de lo que era. Con una mano sobre el cerquillo de la muchacha, que ahora llevaba el cabello mas recortado hasta los hombros, le dijo:

-Discúlpame Usagi, incluso Thomas y tu Mamoru. Les habló todo el tiempo de esta gran fiesta y de cómo debe estar ordenado el campamento, pero no les he dicho de que trata.

Mamoru miraba a los ojos de tan atractiva mujer, ahora con curiosidad, porque le pareció ver en ellos un reconocimiento que hasta ahora ella no había dado. Mamoru esperó ese momento hace mucho, pero no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues la fiesta de San Juan es una de las fiestas más celebradas en la Selva, tuvo su origen en la costumbre traída por los misioneros españoles que tenían la tarea de evangelizar los pueblos de la selva peruana, quienes introdujeron esta tradición para la conmemoración al sacrificio del apóstol San Juan. –La Dra. Zimmerman no apartaba sus ojos de los de Usagi, Thomas y Mamoru, quienes seguían expectantes por saber más de la historia. –Como ustedes saben, Jesús fue Bautizado por su primo Juan Bautista en las aguas del rio Jordán.

-Eso sí lo sabía yo Doctora, porque mi padre es católico y siempre nos contaba a mis hermanos y a mí sobre el bautizo de Jesús en manos de su primo.-Mencionó Thomas con ese dejo suyo de autosuficiencia.

-Así es Thomas, pero la costumbre aquí cambia. –Dijo con una suave sonrisa la mujer con más experiencia en ese campamento. –Cuando Juan Bautista es muerto por Herodes, que complació a su hijastra, la princesa Salomé entregando la cabeza del hombre en una bandeja de plata, la leyenda corrió como pólvora. Los predicadores españoles, que no todos usaron los mismos métodos para predicar, usaron la leyenda del Juan para mantener el interés de los selváticos y así que llegara mejor el mensaje.

-Entonces se explica porque hay tanta iglesia en la ciudad de Iquitos.

-Así es Mamoru, es una ciudad religiosa que se mantiene intacta con el paso de los siglos. Pues bien –Dijo la Mujer tras soltar un suspiro. –En esta fiesta, que la preparación se empieza desde dar iniciado el mes, se va preparando uno de los concursos más importantes, que es el Juane.

-¿El juabe?

Una risa general de parte de los presentes por lo que Usagi, tímidamente preguntó.

-No Linda, el Juane. –Aclaró la mujer.- El Juane es un plato típico de la Selva Peruana y que se prepara sobre todo en la fiesta de San Juan.

-Vaya, eso sí que me recuerda a mi país, en Japón tenemos comidas para determinadas festividades. –Usagi comentaba esto en un tono de total ensoñación. –La verdad es que me encantaría estar presente en esa reunión.

-Lo estarán todos y espero que tú Margarita te animes a celebrarlo. Las chicas de la capital suelen ser a veces remilgadas.

-No se preocupe Dra. Sylvia, hasta Masato estoy dispuesta a tomar.

-¿Masato? –Esta vez quien preguntó fue Mamoru, causando que Usagi sonriera.

-El masato es una bebida fermentada a base de yucas. Se bebe mucho en estas fiestas regionales, como en el caso de ustedes en Japón con el Sake.

-¿Y cómo es el Juane? –Thomas acercó su silla de manera discreta cerca de la de Usagi.

-Pues antes de explicar que es Juane, permítanme contarles más de esta celebración. –La Dra. Zimmerman sonreía abiertamente, amaba poder compartir todos los conocimientos que podía tener sobre su país.

-Durante estas fiestas se realizan bailes, donde la alegría se demuestra con danzas regionales y diversión. En esta fecha el clima es impredecible, porque puede hacer frío o calor, o llover a mares o un sol abrasador, pero nada de eso importa para los pobladores, la gente provista con su buen Juane de gallina como refrigerio, se vuelca a la rivera de los ríos, quebradas o balnearios, para celebrar esta fiesta que tiene importancia nacional, ya que los residentes selváticos en otras ciudades también celebran esta fiesta, contagiando de esa alegría propia del poblador de la selva, a gente de las ciudades de otras regiones, incluso del mundo. El Juane es el plato principal en esta fiesta, que desde el día anterior al 24 de junio, se realiza toda una ceremonia en su preparación viviéndose con antelación la alegría de esta costumbre, se dice que la forma del Juane tiene su origen en la decapitación de San Juan y presentado en bandeja de plata, el Juane, está hecho a base de arroz, gallina, aceitunas, huevos y condimentos convenientemente sazonados, envuelto en hojas de bijao, los cuales se hierven en grandes ollas y al calor de una tuchpa , cocina rústica de la zona.

-Pues ahora tengo más ganas de presenciar todo eso, incluso de vivirlo. –Margarita chocó sus manos con la de Usagi, ya que ambas pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

-Pues eso mismo espero muchachos, nadie se queda en este campamento. El 24 ya se acerca y deseo que ustedes vivan esto. La noche anterior los pobladores e incluso los turistas, se bañan en las aguas del rio y del lago para renovar energías y tener buena suerte en el año. Será una experiencia única para muchos.

Y con estas palabras, La Doctora salió del comedor, mientras el pequeño grupo de cuatro quedaba.

-Bien Usagi, creo que debo ir eligiendo un traje de baño adecuado para mi "bautizo".

-Eres muy graciosa Margarita, yo de hecho lo hago…

-¿Te vas a meter al rio? –Preguntó muy entusiasmado Thomas, que después del incidente con Usagi, habían llegado a un acuerdo de no insistencia.

-Claro, aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser delante de todos.

Mamoru al escuchar estas palabras comprendió a la perfección que hablaba de bañarse en el ojo de agua en donde ambos buscaban el silencio y en cierto modo una compañía. La observó por un momento y se perdió unos segundos en la risa de ella. Pero Usagi sin saber cómo, al verlo, enmudeció. Como Margarita se diera cuenta de esto, preguntó a Mamoru:

-¿Vendrás, cierto?

Mamoru retiró con suavidad su mirada de la de Usagi mientras respondía con tranquilidad que no estaba interesado, que tenía que ordenar el hospital y que eso le llevaba tiempo.

-Es una lástima Mamoru –Dijo con Sorna Thomas. –Te vas a perder muchas cosas de esa fiesta, y tú que siempre estas queriendo aprender de todo…

-No me pierdo de nada, la verdad. Pero no se preocupen por mí, vayan ustedes a disfrutar del jolgorio, creo que todos se lo merecen. –Y echándole una última mirada a la joven nipona, Mamoru se retiró a su laboratorio.

-Bueno muchachas, creo que mañana viene la barca ¿Quién va a la ciudad para comprar y distraerse? –Thomas sonreía abiertamente.

-Púes yo si me voy, serán tres días de perdición, aunque no me voy a ir a Iquitos, me voy a Leticia. –Margarita se sonrojo bellamente. –Mi novio esta por Colombia, y me dará el encuentro por Leticia y pasaremos unos días juntos allí.

-Que bueno Margarita, la verdad es que sé cuanto extrañas a ese Manuel. –Usagi abrazaba con cariño a la muchacha. –Solo compórtate, quieres, pues ya se todas las cosas que puedes hacer allí.

-Usagi ¿Qué estás diciendo? –La pobre Margarita se puso aun más roja si se puede permitir mientras Thomas y Usagi se unían en una carcajada general. –No es broma, no me gusta esos chistes.

-Calma Margie –Dijo Thomas conciliador.-Si te pones roja es porque estás imaginando cosas que no son…

Margarita no soportó mas y se fue del comedor. No estaba molesta, solo un poco desconcertada, pero tenía muy buen carácter y se le pasaría.

-Bunny ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y el insoportable de Mamoru?

Usagi se quedó algo consternada, ella no había dicho a nadie de su discusión con Mamoru, así que no entendía como Thomas podía preguntarle algo así. Haciendo un esfuerzo, sonrió al muchacho y replicó con un tono totalmente ingenuo:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que Mamoru y tú parece que esconden algo. –Usagi sostenía su mirada en la de Thomas. –Pareciera que ambos guardan un secreto.

Usagi no pudo contener la risa, desconcertando al muchacho. La verdad es que no era un secreto lo que había, sino la misma vergüenza luego de esas terribles palabras que aun hacían mella a Usagi.

-Creo que el calor está afectando tu cabeza Thomas, nada de lo que dices es cierto.

-Bien Bunny, lo que me digas. ¿Vas a ir a Iquitos?

-La verdad no, pienso quedarme a descansar por aquí, siempre tengo que estar despertándome temprano para poder ir al monte, y realmente necesito remolonear un poco.

-Entonces me quedo y te acompaño.

Usagi realmente quería estar sola, porque siempre estaba tratando de evitar a Thomas, No quería que las cosas se confundieran de nuevo.

-No Thomas, la verdad es que anda a lo que habías planeado, que yo me quedo a descansar. Cuando regreses me cuentas que tal fue tu día. –Y en una parada veloz, Usagi se fue a su habitación para empezar su descanso.

Mamoru por su lado, mientras hacía un inventarío de todos los productos y medicinas que faltaban para mandar un pedido a Lima, no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que había pasado con Usagi en el comedor. Se sentía extraño, como si hubieran tenido un momento de intimidad entre ellos pese a estar rodeados de de todas esas personas. Pero una voz harta conocida para él le habló.

-Espero verte en la celebración el 24 Mamoru.

-Buenas Dra. Zimmerman, pero la verdad es que no podré ir, lo lamento.

-La verdad es que no lo lamentas en absoluto, pero espero de verdad que te animes a ir con nosotros al pueblo, quiero verte como en esos tiempos… Disculpa, soy una indiscreta.

-No se preocupe Doctora, agradezco el interés que me ha mostrado ahora.

-¡Oh! No es nada, la verdad no me acercaba a ti porque te sentía tan alejado de todo. –Con una sonrisa, Sylvia Zimmerman palmeó el hombro de Mamoru. –Pero me parece que algo ha cambiado en estas semanas. Te veo más "luminoso".

Mamoru no pudo evitar reírse. Lo que menos sentía era eso.

-No lo creo doctora, aun no estoy completamente lleno de esa paz que esta asegurando.

-Entonces con más razón te meterás al rio. Te cambia la vibra y quizá comprobemos contigo si es verdad esa tradición.

-Pero no sé si iré.

-Solo piénsalo Mamoru, solo eso. –De manera maternal, la Dra. Zimmerman acarició la mejilla de Mamoru. -Nos vemos.

Al día siguiente todos los en la mañana, la gran mayoría salían presurosos de sus habitaciones para quedarse tres días en la ciudad de Iquitos o en Leticia como en el caso de Margarita. Serían 5 días en total que nadie estaría en el campamento.

-Bien chicos, diviértanse por mi y tráiganme algún dulce que valga la pena. –Usagi los miraba a todos mientras ella estaba lista para una caminata por el monte.

-Te traeré cosas que valgan la pena Bunny. –Thomas le giñó el ojo y Usagi le levantó el dedo pulgar. Margarita que ya se le había pasado el mal humor, le prometió llevarle cosas de Colombia, como maltas y demás alimentos típicos que encontrase.

Mamoru estaba en el laboratorio. Le había encargado a Thomas que llevara al correo la lista de lo que se necesitaba y ahora ponía todo en su sitio…

-¿Te quedaste?

Usagi sorprendió a Mamoru, que no esperaba que nadie le hablara, pensó que ella saldría con el idiota de Thomas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz fue de sorpresa y a la vez de incomodidad.

-Descansar. Me voy a caminar al monte un rato, pero te lo digo para que sepas por cualquier cosa.

-Está bien.

-Necesito decirte algo. –Usagi se quedó parada en la puerta, nerviosa. Pero Mamoru no respondía. – ¿Podemos hablar?

Mamoru ni siquiera volteó a verla. Simplemente se dirigió a unos archivos y carpetas, pero le espeto con una voz muy fría.

-No me interesa conversar contigo. Creo que lo de nosotros se dejó claro por lo de hace dos meses. –Usagi escuchaba esto con los ojos muy abiertos. –No me interesas Usagi, ni siquiera escuchar un respiro que venga de ti.

Usagi se mordió el labio inferior con dureza, gesto que Mamoru no pudo notar por estar viendo las carpetas. El no quería volverse a perder en esos ojos…

Usagi se sintió herida, pero sin decirle nada mas, salió para su habitación y tomar las cosas que necesitaba para su paseo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero los limpió de una pasada de mano. Ya no había nada que hacer, la culpa había sido ella, fue lo que pensó.

En cuanto la joven saliera con una mochila en el brazo, se internó en la espesura de la selva. Se la pasó horas tomando fotos a algunas aves de paso, e incluso se sentó arriba de un árbol mientras se balanceaba suavemente del mismo. No se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que vio el sol que iba bajando de intensidad. Cuando empezó a bajar vio las nubes negras que anunciaban lluvia.

-Justo lo que me faltaba. ¡Empaparme!

Usagi corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar al campamento. Necesitaba ropa seca y tomar algo caliente, cuando se tropezó.

-Maldición…

Usagi, cuando hizo el intento de pararse, pegó un grito de dolor, no pudo sostenerse de pie. Parecía que se había dislocado el tobillo.

A duras penas llegó hasta el campamento, era no de noche y estaba calada hasta los huesos y el dolor era insoportable. Fue cuando se dirigió con lentitud al hospital. La luz estaba apagada y no quiso molestar a Mamoru. "Jamás se preocupará por mí."

Con mucha dificultad porque no podía mantenerse de pie, Usagi abrió los estantes con puertas de vidrio, y leía con la poca luz que quedaba, algún medicamento para el dolor. Sacó varias pastillas y se llevó un pote de crema aceitosa y vendas que encontró dobladas.

Arrastrándose, llegó hasta su dormitorio y con lentitud, se frotó la crema y envolvió el tobillo con la venda, mientras maldecía por lo bajo por lo que estaba sintiendo. No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y menos de pensar en la tembladera que tenía. Agarró del buró un vaso y se sirvió agua de flor de manzanilla, mientras se tomaba 3 pastillas juntas para el dolor. Se recostó en la cama mientras temblaba por el frio, pero más podía el dolor del pie.

Mamoru no estaba, había ido a su refugio nocturno, mientras respiraba y sentía el aroma a naturaleza viva, a tierra húmeda, a ocre. Sin saber porque, se sintió decepcionado que la compañía silenciosa de Usagi no estuviera presente. Se sonrió. "Todavía no quiere aceptar del todo mi compañía, aunque hoy me quisiera hablar…"

Mamoru se fue caminando despacio hasta llegar al campamento. Se dio cuenta que la luz del dormitorio de Usagi estaba prendida. Movió la cabeza negativamente con un gesto extraño en los labios. "A cerrar el remedo de hospital."

Al acercarse se percató de que la puerta estaba medianamente abierta cuando la había dejado cerrada y al prender la luz, la marca de unos zapatos en el piso que llegaba hasta donde estaba el estante. Se acercó y comprobó que faltaban las vendas que justamente había inventariado en la tarde anterior, un pote de crema de aceite de eucalipto y el tarro de las pastillas y aspirinas estaba abierto y caído.

-¿Habrá sido ella? –Mamoru solo pensó en Usagi, no había nadie más en el campamento. –Me tendrás que dar una gran explicación Usagi, esto es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

Y en un dos por tres se encontró en la habitación de la muchacha. "Ni siquiera apaga la luz, sabiendo que debemos ser considerados con el ahorro de energía."

Pero se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha estaba mal envuelta en una frazada. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Sus cabellos empapados de agua se encontraban, y que lo mismo sucedía con la ropa. Y vio en ese momento como Usagi temblaba.

Posó su mano por la frente de ella, causándole un estremecimiento, ya que él estaba con la mano fría… Usagi ardía en fiebre. Con sumo cuidado, la destapó y vio que tenía el tobillo mal vendado.

-Primero lo primero, no puedo dejarla con esa ropa. Podría darle una pulmonía y no tengo nada para combatir ese problema.

Se acercó a la cajonera, que pertenecía a la muchacha y sacó un pijama largo de manga corta. Con mucho cuidado fue sacando los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos y el polo empapado. Con una toalla secó a Usagi la humedad que aun podía tener en su piel y le colocó el pijama. A Mamoru le preocupó que no reaccionara con todo lo que había hecho. Sacó la manta que ella usara y la levantó mientras abría la cama y por último la metía en ella.

-Debo controlar esa fiebre y…

Con rapidez regreso al hospital y sacó de su armario termómetro, unas gasas que servirían de comprensas y un liquido para poner en el agua. Tomó un jarabe para la fiebre y lo juntó con todas las cosas para salir corriendo a la habitación de la chica.

Al acercarse nuevamente, comprobó que seguía temblando. Agitó el termómetro mientras lo colocaba debajo de la axila. Mientras hacía tiempo, preparó el líquido en una vasija y mojó las comprensas para ponérselas en la frente. Sacó el termómetro y comprobó que estaba con 40 de fiebre. Eso lo alarmó.

-Tengo que bajarte esa fiebre como sea Usagi, no puedo dejarte así…

Cogió el jarabe y llenó el dispensador con la medida más grande y se lo dio con cuidado. Usagi dentro de todo lo pasó sin problemas y luego de atacar el problema de la fiebre, le sacó con cuidado las vendas para volvérsela a poner. No pudo evitar al terminar esta acción de verla. Parecía tan frágil y se sintió culpable por todas las veces que la trató mal. Mientras la observaba, escuchó el murmullo de Usagi que salían de sus labios por el delirio febril: "Mamoru". No pudo evitar sonreír, y sin saber porqué, acarició con su mano la suave pero ardiente mejilla de la chica.

El resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada, solo se preocupó por bajarle la fiebre y cuando por fin dejó de temblar y su temperatura volvía a ser normal, se sentó en un silloncito cerca de la cama y se quedó dormido mientras tomaba de la mano la muñeca de la muchacha y sentía los latidos de su pulso.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se coló por la habitación. El brillo prometía ser un día muy luminoso y poco a poco esa luz llegó al rostro de Usagi. Ella abrió los ojos y sintió la laxitud de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su cama, y que en el buró había una vasija, comprensas y termómetro más un jarabe. Entreabrió los ojos y vislumbró en una esquina la ropa que tenía puesta en su mala excursión del día anterior. Pero cuando se movió ligeramente al lado derecho de su cama, vio sentado con la cabeza gacha a Mamoru. Eso la sorprendió y enterneció. Con suavidad acercó su mano a la de él, que curiosamente estaba estirada hacía la cama. Pero en cuanto él sintió la mano de ella, cerró su mano, haciendo sonrojar a Usagi. Pero él seguía durmiendo.

Suavemente, Usagi se incorporó en la cama. Se le dificultó mucho ponerse de pie, pero fue la caída que tuvo lo que despertó al joven doctor.

-Veo que amaneciste presta a tener acción. –Mamoru levantó a la muchacha y la sentó en la cama de nuevo. –Pero primero permíteme examinarte.

Usagi solo pudo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Él le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado.

-Pues eso se debe a que estabas calada hasta los huesos, tu ropa y cabello estaban mucho más que mojados y te acostaste así. –Mamoru ponía ahora el termómetro dentro de la boca de Usagi, después de desinfectarlo con alcohol, y comprobó con agrado que estaba en 37 grados.

Usagi se sentía morir, porque la culpa después de todo no se iba, mas se había incrementado. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su mejilla aun sonrosadas.

-¿Qué te sucede, sientes a caso dolor en el tobillo?

Usagi movía la cabeza diciendo que no. Mamoru la miraba confundido. ¿Qué tenía entonces?

-Discúlpame… -Usagi susurró muy despacio estas palabras.

Mamoru no pudo evitar sentir culpa, cuando él siempre había provocado muchas de esas situaciones tensas entre ellos. Lo sabía bien. Pero tampoco podía callar lo que hacía mucho deseaba decirle.

-Perdóname tú a mí.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Usagi sin reparo ya. Mamoru al ver eso, volvió a recordar no solo el día que conoció a Usagi en el avión, sino que inevitablemente, ese recuerdo lo llevó hacía Tina. Pero estaba vez no tenía un pañuelo que ofrecer. Y sin entender del todo lo que hizo, la forma en que confortó a Usagi fue con un abrazo sincero y lleno de cariño.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias por velar por mí anoche. –Usagi hablaba sin desprenderse aún de Mamoru.

-No podía dejarte así. Pudo haber sido peor si no hacía algo. –Mamoru hablaba apoyando su quijada en la cabeza de Usagi. Pudo sentir el aroma de sus cabellos. Era a avellanas con miel. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban, rompió el abrazo y la miró un momento mientras ella se volvía a recostar en la cama.

-Tengo que ver que encuentro en la cocina, pero tú tienes que tomarte algo tibio y comer ligero al menos de desayuno. Si encuentro gallina, te haré sopa.

-Mamoru, no te molestes mas por favor, anda a descansar.

-No puedo dejar a mi paciente con una atención incompleta, va contra mis principios.

Usagi solo atinó a sonreír mientras veía a Mamoru ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvo sola, se dio cuenta de cuánto se había equivocado con el médico. Había pasado la noche en vela como si fuera un padre cuidando a su hija con fervorosa atención, en incluso le cambió la ropa. Usagi se sonrojó nuevamente, porque eso significaba que él tuvo que verla desnuda. Se alegro al ver estado inconsciente, porque si se hubiera dado cuenta, hubiera votado a Mamoru tratándolo pésimo.

Mientras Mamoru llegaba a la cocina, solo pudo sentir la alegría de haber podido solucionar las cosas con Usagi. Quería demostrarle que él ahora que reconocía que no la trató muy bien, iba a enmendarse con ella, porque la soledad no es buena, y quería poder tener un confidente en ese campamento, y obviamente Thomas, jamás lo sería. Mamoru sentía que solo con Usagi podía tener un grado de confianza, por más que conociera a Sylvia Zimmerman. El necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y lo distrajera, necesitaba a alguien como Usagi.

Revisó cada estante y la refrigeradora y halló lo que se necesitaba para hacer una sopa que reconfortara no solo el cuerpo, sino el alma. Sabía que la culpa no solo estaba de su parte, ella también la sentía y mucho. Sonrió nuevamente, ya que comprobó algo que Tina siempre le decía, que era verdaderamente terco.

Preparo todo con una rapidez sorprendente y llevó dos humeantes platos al comedor. Luego fue en busca de Usagi y la ayudó a caminar.

-Creo que te tendré que poner yeso y darte un descanso de 15 días para que no muevas el tobillo. –Dijo seriamente.

-No lo sé, con el calor que hace, me dará comezón. A demás que falta 15 días para la fiesta.

-Si estas descansada, podrás ir y bailar toda la noche. Bien, siéntate y tomate esa sopa.

Entre cucharada y cucharada, ambos iniciaron una plática mucho más fresca y tranquila, e incluso Mamoru se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le preguntó si tenía alguna relación con Thomas.

-Pues no, al contrario, huyo de él.

Mamoru no pudo dejar de reírse por eso. Le divertía saber que ella huía de ese pesado.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Usagi lo observaba curiosa.

-Porque algo muy dentro de mi me indicaba que tu no podrías tener nada con ese tipo. –Como Usagi lo siguiera observando de manera intrigada, este agregó. –No veo que le puedas ver de interesante.

-Pues no es un mal chico, pero no me interesa darle esperanzas, por eso huyo. El día que discutíamos en el laboratorio era porque seguía insistiendo…

-Tanto era su insistencia que te besó.

-¿Cómo… Cómo sabes eso? –Usagi estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro.

-Porque mi puerta no estaba cerrada. Pero no te preocupes, no es algo que me importe.

-Yo no quería llegar a eso, es muy insistente, pero no me gusta que hagan eso conmigo. No es mi estilo.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Pero sería diferente si te atrajera de verdad, porque intentarías darle una oportunidad y conocerlo.

Usagi sabía que eso era tan cierto que no dijo nada, solo asentir con la cabeza. No quería hacer sentir mal a Thomas, pero no le gustaba ni le llamaba la atención.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Mamoru asintió ante la pregunta de la chica. -¿Puedes llevarme al claro?

-Por supuesto, solo permíteme que revise el tobillo.

Con delicadeza, Mamoru desenvolvió el vendaje. Pasó las manos por el pie y Usagi ahogo un grito de dolor.

-Creo que de todas maneras te pondré yeso porque se nota que tienes el pie dislocado y así me aseguro que no andes caminando.

-Perfecto, lo que digas, pero llévame al claro por favor.

Con toda la suavidad del mundo, Mamoru apoyó a Usagi en el suelo luego de vendarla doble y viendo que esta no podía apoyar el pie, la levantó en vilo y la cargó. Usagi no sabía dónde situar su rostro por lo roja que estaba.

Mamoru caminó con ella unos 15 minutos y la depositó en la manta que había llevado. Usagi en ese momento solo cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de la cascada, el ruido de las hojas al chocarse por el viento y el canto de las aves. Mamoru se quedó de pie haciendo lo mismo que ella, mientras aspiraba el aroma de ciertas plantas y flores aromáticas.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí siempre? –Preguntó Mamoru a Usagi después de compartir un agradable silencio.

-Por lo mismo que tu vienes, a desconectarme de todo.

-¿También sientes ganas de escapar?

-Todo el tiempo. Me gusta relacionarme con las personas y amo mucho el hecho de que tengo una facilidad de adaptarme, incluso, a lo más duro, pero todos necesitamos desconectarnos, para así renovar energías. Sin embargo, ha sido tanta la presión de estos últimos meses, que solo quiero llegar a casa y dejar que mi familia y mis amigas me engrían.

-Yo a veces me siento ahogado de estar aquí, de estar lejos de todo lo que era parte de mi rutina, pero creo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán más fáciles.

-¿Por? –Fue la respuesta rápida de ella.

-Porque ahora cuento con una amiga.

Usagi le quedó mirando hasta que Mamoru se sentó a su lado observando con ella lo que lo rodeaba.

Sin decirse nada, ambos agradecían este paso… Ambos contarían el uno para el otro.

Mamoru al día siguiente le cambió las vendas por las vendas acrílicas, que se endurecen con el contacto del agua transformándose en yeso. Le colocó en el talón el taquito, y la tuvo todo el día con él en el laboratorio, dándose cuenta que ella tenía mucho conocimientos de los ADN de las plantas que estaban estudiando. Así fue como los días de descanso acabaron, y todos de regreso observaron que algo había cambiado…

Thomas estaba disgustado, porque Usagi tendría que descansar hasta que Mamoru le quitara el yeso, y para colmo de males, según él, la Dra. Zimmerman había dejado en claro que Usagi se quedaría a apoyar al laboratorio y por ende, pasaría tiempo con Mamoru y ella. Pero la Dra. Zimmerman dio esta orden más que gustosa, con una sonrisa que solo pudo ser observada por Thomas….


End file.
